A Stranger
by RosyPaths
Summary: Kagome is saved by a handsome stranger on the street on a sunny day - where will this lead to? Who is he? And was he just now flirting with her? Kag/Sessh. COMPLETE
1. A chance meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was walking down the busy street on a sunny Sunday evening. She was not in a hurry, carrying a bag of groceries and enjoying the warmth of sun on her skin. Time had flown by her, it felt like. One day she had been at school but now it was over and she had a whole summer to spent doing what ever she whished before going to a university.

She raised her eyes to look at the people on the street. Mothers walking hands clasped with their children, some laughing and looking exited – perhaps they were going to the circus that was in the city. She had totally forgotten about that.

Kagome changed her carrying hand and somebody passing her happened to push against her side with enough force to send her out of balance. She stumbled to the side, trying to regain her footing and felt herself step off the street and on the lower road. Her ankle twisted and she fell with her back towards the road before a speeding car. A thousand thoughts passed her mind at that moment, with her surprised widened eyes thinking if this was the end, and how ridiculous that sounded, how true it seemed to be.

That was when she felt something grasp a strong hold of her outstretched hand and pull her back to the pavement. She was pulled upright and against someone's chest just scarcely before the car drove by, brakes screeching. She saw the driver look back worriedly and she somehow found the strength and clarity in herself to raise her hand to wave the driver that she was alright. The car drove off.

She turned her head towards her saviour, her baffled eyes curious. The moment their eyes met she felt weightless. He was tall and handsome, his eyes were golden and his hair shone pure white, framing his face. There was such a spirit in his look as it was fixed on her – he was so alive.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Are you an angel?" she muttered back, a little disoriented.

He laughed softly, and with a hand on her back he stepped them away from the dangerous road, away from the stares of people who had seen what had happened. He withdrew his hands, and Kagome realised they were standing close to each other still. She took one step back to be polite, only to have her ankle remind her of its current state. He steadied her by her arm, letting go when he was sure she was able to stand steady. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked her again with that soft, low and masculine voice. The syllables flowed off his tongue in such grace it was almost challenging to keep up with what he was saying. His appearance didn't help her overloaded mind either.

"I am fine but I have twisted my ankle, I am afraid." She answered his question, looking down at her bare foot on her sandal that was tied halfway up her leg with brown ribbons. She reached down for the ankle and felt the skin around it. It was swollen, and it hurt. She could barely lay any weight on the foot now. "I don't think it's broken…"

He kneeled before her taking her leg to his inspection. She blushed and pressed her palms on the hem of her blue summer dress, pressing the flowing material against her tights. But he was concentrated on her ankle, moving it ever so slowly to see if it was still in one piece. It hurt, but the foot did move accordingly. "It is a sprain." he said, standing back up.

"Um, thank you." she said, lifting her face to look up at him. He was taller than her.

"Thank you for saving me." She bowed, showing her gratitude.

"Hn." he said, nodding at her approvingly as she straightened up. "Now where do you live?"

She blinked her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Do you live far away?" he asked again, a slight hint of amusement appearing on the corner of his eye at her comprehension of his words' meaning. "You can barely walk and it will surely be excruciating a journey for you…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, understanding him. "I think I will manage – it's not that far away."

"Where?" he asked persistently, moving to stand on her side. She now noticed he was carrying her grocery bag. She raised her questioning eyes to his.

"It would be a lot easier to walk you home if one would know where you live." He clarified to her again, waiting.

"Are you going to walk me home?" she asked with her eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Just tell me the direction." he said with a sigh, a chuckle in his voice.

She felt herself blushing again, feeling like a fool. "It's that shrine up there." She pointed to the place visible quite a way ahead, on a higher ground.

He saw it, nodding, and turned to back to her to slip his hand around her hips, pulling her close to his body and starting to walk. She limped onwards, bracing herself against him. After a couple of meters of varying degrees of successful walking, she slowly started to get the hang of it. "There you go." He said to her, and she flashed him a smile, turning her gaze back down to her feet.

"Can I ask you your name?" She asked him after some time of limping.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru." He answered. "What is your name?"

She looked up at him, "Higurashi Kagome." she smiled a little, her bangs brushing against her forehead and from her eyes for a moment in the wind. She turned her gaze ahead, noticing they walked pretty fast together. They were almost at the steps already.

"Up there?" he asked and at her nod he leaned over her and snaked one hand on the underside of her knees, lifting her up on his arms bridal style. She let out a surprised yelp, looking at him with wide eyes.

He raised one eyebrow at her. "This would have taken you a week." he muttered to her, starting to ascend the stairs.

She stared at him in wonder. He carried her like she weighted little. His breathing was even.

He didn't lower her down on the top of the stairs; instead he kept walking on towards the house. His eyes looked at the yard, at the shrine and the big old tree growing in the middle of the yard. At the front door he set her back down on her one foot, allowing her to unlock the door. As Kagome reached for the key from her dress' pocket, she was in her mind wondering how strange a situation it was, and if it was wise to let a strange man in your house. She was always taught not to. But then again this man had just saved her from almost certain death and carried her up the stairs that she would have spent an eternity trying to jump up on one foot…

The lock clicked open, and she pushed the door open. She limped inside, taking support from the wall. She put the light on, finding the switch, and moved to the side so that he could enter the house. "Would you take that to the kitchen? It's that way." the asked him, referring to the groceries he was carrying, pointing to the direction the kitchen was at.

He nodded once again, going to where she had pointed. She followed him like a wall spider, though not as gracefully, resting her back against the door frame of the kitchen as she got there. He had lifted the bag on the kitchen table, and was now looking out of the window. Her heart beat achingly in her chest as she watched at him. His hair was shining in the gentle warm light of the sun shining in from the windows, bathing him in the golden light. He turned to her, stepping out of the spotlight, walking over to her. "I believe you will manage now." he said to her. She partly whished she wouldn't, so that he would stay for a while longer. So that she could stare at him for a while longer.

"Get well soon, Kagome." he whispered to her upon brushing past her, their eyes holding each others gaze until he turned his head back before him and she watched him leave.

She heard the front door close and she limped quickly to the kitchen window overlooking the yard. She saw him disappear to the steps taking him away, back to the world below.

Kagome pulled out a chair for her, slumping on it. The silence of the room felt unreal and her mind was filled with strange varying feelings. Who was he? Would they ever meet again?

Shaking her messed up head she searched herself a piece of paper and wrote down his name while she could still remember it. Satisfied she hadn't lost everything of him, she focused back on what she should do next. She unpacked the groceries that had somehow miraculously remained as they were when she had bought them. Then she took out a punch of ice from the freezer and went to lie down, lifting her sprang ankle up on a pillow she put the ice, wrapped into a towel, around the swollen area. Stretching herself on her bed she went over the events of the day in her mind. Before she knew it, she fell on a slight slumber.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	2. Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She woke up on the sound of someone entering the house. Her eyes blinked open.

"Kagome, are you home?"

The tenseness ebbed away. It was mother. "Yeah, I am upstairs!"

She didn't need to wait long for her mother to appear in her room. She walked in, looking curious. "I saw you had done the shopping I asked."

Kagome grimaced, pointing at her leg. "It didn't go all that well."

"Hmn?" the older woman came to sit on the bed, lifting the ice from the leg, clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"It is just a sprain." Kagome sighed, resting her head back on the pillow. "It is healing well."

Her mother tried moving the ankle slightly on every way, and to her relief Kagome didn't feel any pain. The ices had helped. It was just swollen now.

"It'll heal." Her mother confirmed, resting the foot back on its raised position on a pillow.

"It has been such a strange day…" Kagome muttered almost inaudibly, frowning in thought. She told her mother briefly of what happened. The older woman was horrified at first, but then looked relieved that her daughter was alright. That was all that mattered.

And that was when the phone rang.

Her mother rose up, "I'll go."

Kagome watched her mother leave the room to go downstairs to answer the phone. She waited patiently, listening to what she could hear echoing from downstairs, wanting to know who was calling.

The call ended and mother returned. "It was Eri – they are coming to meet you, said they had a surprise for you."

"I have had enough surprises for one day." Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes. "When are they coming?"

The doorbell rang.

The two women looked at each other, and then the older one burst out laughing. "They were fast."

Kagome groaned, burrowing her face in her pillow. "Great…"

"Try to endure them, they are your friends."

"I know." Kagome sighed, sitting up on the bed, being careful of her leg.

"I can always have your grandfather kick them out after a couple of hours?" Her mother offered; a playful smile on the corner of her lips.

"How rude!" Kagome exclaimed in mock anger that then turned into a smile. "Just let them in."

Her mother went and Kagome didn't need to wait long until she heard hurried steps and her three friends burst into the room.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Ayumi hurried to her bed, looking worried.

"Your mother told us you were in a car accident!" Eri yelled out, staring at Kagome like the young woman would faint at any given second.

"You seem alright – but what happened to you Kagome?" Yuka sat on the side of the bed, demanding an explanation.

"Well, it's… eh…" Kagome felt cold sweat on her brow. Three pairs of wide brown eyes were staring at her, waiting. What was she supposed to tell them?

They did look really worried of her. She sighed, giving in. "Okay, sit down comfortably because this you are not going to believe…"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Whaaat?! You're kidding us!"

"No, that's what happened." Kagome watched carefully at the reactions of her friends. Ayumi looked slightly dazed.

"You should meet him again. He sounds like a nice guy." Ayumi said, letting out a long dreamy sigh. "Or more than a nice guy; he's your prince charming!"

"Yeah right the guy could be some psychopath – he's a total stranger!" Yuka opposed.

"I know his name." Kagome said in tentatively and Ayumi and Yuka turned sharply to look at her. Kagome raised her eyebrow, seeing their expressions that told her of too big a curiosity, "I'm not telling you." she said plainly. There were some things she wanted to keep to herself, this was one of them - and besides Yuka would probably go around calling every person in Japan named like him to find him. That wouldn't be tactful and discreet at all.

Eri turned to her, "Well do you know anything more about him? Just like, what he looked like? What he was dressed in – any logos of a company he might be working on or..?"

"Who would wear clothes with their company's logo, especially on their free time?" Yuka put in, wrinkling up her nose at the idea.

"I was just trying to be clever here." Eri defended. "Something to get us started. If Kagome has no more information, then we must torture the name out of her – that won't be easy."

"Uhumn." Ayumi was nodding along with the two that had somehow formed a perfect plot in less than twenty seconds.

"Hey!" Kagome said in, getting their attention. "You are not going to bother him." She looked at them seriously. "No, I don't know where he works, or where he lives – whether it's even in Japan. He was very charming and it was noble of him to save my petty life. That'll be it. It was just a chance meeting, so get over it."

Her friends looked disappointed.

"Are you not going to try to find him?" Ayumi asked, sounding hopeful although she was pouting. Eri and Yuka also stared at Kagome with hopeful glimmer in their eyes.

Kagome shook her head firmly. She had made up her mind. "It would be next to impossible. I will not bother him."

"You know, how many times in your life something like that happens to you?" Eri started, wondering. "Wouldn't it be a waste to throw such a chance away?"

"Kagome, be sensible on this – hell, from what you told us, he's a real catch." Yuka went on, trying to make her friend see the obvious things that she seemed to be missing.

"Yes, and he probably has a wife and two children waiting for him at home." Kagome muttered darkly. Her friends shut up. A silence fell over the four persons in the room.

"Chances come and go." Kagome waved it away, smiling bravely, changing the subject, "And I heard that you had a surprise..?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Yuka reached for her bag. "Kagome, you'll never guess!" The room was suddenly once again filled with a cheerful and waiting atmosphere. Her friends were happy to escape the earlier topic, at leas for now.

Yuka pulled out something that looked like strips of paper. "Tickets." she announced proudly, grinning. "Extremely hard to get. They were almost sold out."

Kagome looked curiously at the tickets her friend kept swinging back and forth before her face so that they were a blur and Kagome couldn't read them out. "My head is empty, enlighten me."

"To the circus!" The three yelled out in the same time, breaking out in a laugh. "Incredible you didn't guess it! Where have you been, under the ground? Everybody's talking about it!"

"They just had their first show this weekend," Ayumi went on, "and the next one is next weekend, and after that they will leave the city. I have heard that the performances have been absolutely fantastic."

"The tickets are for the next Sunday." Eri went on. "One for each of us. And guess whom I got to come with me?" She was smiling widely, beaming.

"Who?" Kagome asked, sounding curious.

"Hojo."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Hojo? Good for you!" She smiled. Hojo had gone to the same school since kami knows when and he had been after her for a couple of years – in vain. It was good if he finally would let go. Going out with Eri was totally something rather unexpected, yet fully welcomed, and Eri really seemed to like him.

"Oh, I am so nervous already…" The girl giggled, placing her palms flat on her blushed cheeks. "You'll have to help me then to pick out the right clothes. Kagome you will do my hair and Yuka you shall help me with the make up…"

The friends went on talking until Kagome glanced at her clock. It was really late now.

"Oh, we'd better leave and let you rest – you'll need your both legs on Sunday!" Eri chirped, rising up. Yuka and Ayumi followed suit. "Bye then, Kagome."

"See ya." She waved, watching them go.

After they had gone she lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, blinking her tired eyes. She couldn't help but smile gently.

Of course she hadn't given up all her hope. That just wasn't her. No matter how childish, or farfetched, she had already planned out in her mind how she could track him down by his name – if that really was his name – if she would ever feel the need to. But she was not about to tell about it to anyone, because if she failed and if this feeling was just a passing fancy, she would not look like a total idiot in everyone's eyes.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes. And he did know where she lived, so if he would ever feel the need to see her, he would know where to look. But she doubted that he would.

It was terrible enough to be thinking he would.

The thought of him having a family made her heart ache in her chest and she placed her hand over it. It was too bad that she didn't remember whether or not he had had a ring on his finger. Most probably he had had. He surely had a family, I mean, why wouldn't he? Surely there would be like hundreds of women just begging for him to marry them.

Kagome shivered, thinking if she was any better. She came to the conclusion she wasn't.

She let out a frustrated breath, a frown marring her forehead.

"Just sleep you stupid girl…" she muttered to herself, closing her eyes.

That night she dreamed of a man with flowing white hair, holding her hand while they watched kids play at the circus, running through big golden rings that glimmered in the artificial light of the place that then turned into a green meadow, where Kagome sat for hours, watching him stand there looking into the distance, shining in the warm sunlight. It was a pleasant dream.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	3. Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When Kagome woke up in the morning, she woke up relaxed. Last nights dream had been one of the best dreams she had ever had.

She remembered the previous day's events only just then and threw off the blanket, looking at her ankle. It looked normal. She tried moving it about and to her relief noticed it felt quite normal too.

Getting up from the bed, she went to take a shower. She took her time in drying out her hair, combing the slightly damp black tresses reaching her mid back into order.

She had called to her job, telling she would not come today. She had decided to give herself a day to heal properly.

Carefully descending the stairs she made her way to kitchen, hearing her mother cooking. She opened the shoji door – and was suddenly put face to face with something that made her gasp, looking like a scared animal. It was all too near that she did not scream out loud.

He was there. Sitting by the low table, his legs bent, his head turned towards her as he had heard her come, his eye catching presence making her thoughts run wildly on separate ways from her reach. His golden eyes were boring into hers, looking slightly amused. "Good morning."

She couldn't speak. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, looking from him to her mother who had turned towards them, drying off her hands to a kitchen towel.

"My, my, Kagome…" she said, smiling a smile that looked like a smirk, "He came to see how you were fairing and I just couldn't leave him at the door."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like breakfast?" she then asked him considerately, and it seemed that, again.

He shook his head. "No, thank you." He then rose up to stand, looking at Kagome. "I apologise for this, for coming here uninvited, disturbing you."

That was when Kagome woke up. "No! No, no, no-" she started, finding her voice again. He looked at her, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "No, it's alright, you are not disturbing." Kagome said. "Please, sit down if you will. I am so rude; I haven't even thanked you enough for saving me yesterday - and good morning."

His lips tugged to an involuntary smile. "Hn. How is your leg?" he asked, nodding towards her ankle.

Kagome looked down at herself, noting how she had dressed up; into her favourite snug fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She thanked kami she was wearing a bra. "Oh, it's just fine. The ankle is fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." she tugged at the material of her shirt downwards nervously.

"I'll have to leave for work now." Kagome's mother said, looking at her watch as if she was going to be late. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall. Her mother was not going to be late. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she passed her by, but the older woman just winked quickly, smiling. Kagome looked after the woman, stupefied.

"You have a nice mother."

Kagome turned towards him. He was sitting by the low table again, looking up at her. He was waiting. She had not realised she was staring. She blinked. "Yeah, she is. And quite silly too, sometimes…" she shook her head a little as if to clear it and paced to the sink. She looked at him form over her shoulder, "would you like tea?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She was sitting opposite to him. He was sipping his tea, the honey coloured liquid that almost matched the colour of his eyes.

Kagome kept stealing glances of him, hardly drinking her own cup of tea.

He was somehow different from what her frail memory had memorised of him. At close, she noticed his shoulders were wider than she had thought and he had clearly hit the gym. He was muscular and yet she did not feel at all intimidated by him, quite the opposite actually. She decided he looked pretty handsome, and that notion sent a pleasurable shiver coursing through her. She sifted a little on her place, blushing at her thoughts.

He was dressed casually, yet in fine clothes that represented his good taste and sense of style. His black slacks were tailored and the grey sweater complimented his fair coloured skin and well built torso. His white hair was smooth looking – silky, tied up to a ponytail at the back of his head. And the white locks were long too, really long, pooling around him as he sat. She had never met anyone looking even nearly like him.

"Are you sure I am not disturbing?" he asked her with his warm baritone voice, making her blink herself out of her trance. His gaze was fixed on her, his extraordinary eyes distinguishing really well when his hair was pulled back from framing his face.

She slowly shook her head, "Ah, no, forgive me for being a little… dazed. I always am in the mornings."

He laughed a little at that, his laugh sounding warm. She smiled a little uncertainly.

"So, do you live in Tokyo or are you just passing by?" she asked him, lowering her cup on the table.

He looked at her calculatingly, and then sifted his eyes back on his tea cup, picking up his spoon and whirling the tea with it. The metal spoon made a familiar, calming sound when it touched the sides of the cup. "I am on a business trip."

"Oh." Kagome commented, leaning against the table with her elbows, resting her chin on her palm. "It was such a lucky coincidence you happened to be there yesterday."

"Hn." he said, raising his eyes back to hers, "Do you often dive before cars?"

"Ah, definitely not." she smiled sheepishly, running her fingers through her damp hair, trying to make it somehow miraculously dry up. She twisted a couple of strands around her finger in thought. She raised her chocolate brown eyes to his, "It was so nice of you to come to see how I am doing."

He nodded, but then the corner of his lips tugged upwards. "Actually, my reasons were quite selfish. I found myself not being able to stop thinking of you." he said with a smooth voice, totally catching her. He looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. "There was something about you that wouldn't allow my mind to rest before I saw you again." his words were smooth and his voice silken.

She blushed. "Oh, well… thank you." She didn't really know what else she should say to that. Was he just now flirting with her?

She drank the rest of her tea, gulping the cooling liquid down. She then rose up, taking their cups, putting them to the sink.

She turned around, leaning against the said sink. "I really must thank you again, Mr. Taisho. I owe you my life. Is there anything I could do for you?"

She partly feared saying that out loud. He could ask for anything. But oddly enough she did not fear him.

He rose up to stand, walking a couple of steps closer to her. There was that smile again on his face. "Well, how about…" he started, looking thoughtful. He crossed his arms over his chest while looking into nothingness, frowning ever so slightly. He then looked back down at her, seemingly having decided, "How about I will pick you up tomorrow and you'll show me around the city, if you'd like?"

She found herself breathing out a breath she had not been aware she was holding. Her worry melted in a smile, "Sure, I could do that."

"Good." he chuckled at her expression. "I must leave now, but we'll see tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow." She sighed, smiling. A part of her was dreading to let him leave. What if she would not see him again? What if he'd disappear?

He just then stepped closer, taking her hand to his and laying a kiss on the back of her hand. "Have a nice day."

He straightened up, looking at her one more time with his capturing eyes before turning to leave.

She blushed furiously, staring after him in shock, her eyes widened. Looking down at her hand she slowly shook her head. It felt like she had entered some kind of a dream. Was this even real?

The tingling feeling of the brush of his lips against the back of her hand would torture her for the rest of the day, she realised. But probably that had been his intention.

And what made her heart leap, was the notion that he had not had a ring on his finger.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

As the time passed agonizingly slowly, Kagome whished she would have gone to work that day. Working would have kept her thoughts in line, but now her mind was jumping from one thing to another until all her thoughts were a mess, revolving around him.

She had been making a list of where to take him, but ended up in chaos. Where should she take him? What kind of places did he like? What was he looking for? Would it be idiotic to take him to a museum?

She had laid the city map on the living room floor and stared at it till her eyes were sore, for she had forgotten to blink.

She couldn't really focus on anything, and after getting frustrated with the map, she had risen up from the floor and started cleaning the house. That was always something that she did when she was extremely nervous and confused. It felt like by putting things in order, she would get some order in her head too. After having arranged her room, cleaned the floors and dusted the living room, Kagome went to sit in the kitchen, on the place where he had been sitting on.

Grandfather, who had been in the shrine entertaining any guests with his stories, came inside to have a short break. The old man immediately noticed something was wrong with his granddaughter.

Kagome would not speak of it, and so he decided that once she was home and feeling relatively well, she could just as well come and help him in the shrine.

In the afternoon, sitting in her room, Kagome called her friends. She needed an opinion.

First she called Ayumi. Her friend, upon hearing of Sesshoumaru, was convinced that he was in love with Kagome. Why else would he have come? And the part of where he had flattered her totally melted the girl. She was wishing her good luck, telling her to go for it. A hopeless romantic she was.

Next Kagome called Eri. She was surprised to hear he had visited, but after asking a couple of questions, she was more hopeful. "Perhaps he really does like you." She had said.

Then the conversation had turned to Hojo, whom Eri had met with at the university they were students at alongside with Yuka. Kagome had not gone to a university, and sometimes she almost regretted her decision. Ayumi was studying to be a nurse, and Kagome had taken on a job at local bookstore after high school. She loved books anyway, knew everything about them. And she would always have her place as a miko at their shrine, so she would have nothing to worry about while searching for her place in the world.

After finally being able to end the call with Eri, because Hojo happened to call her friend, Kagome dialled Yuka's number. The phone rang and rang, and Kagome was about to give up when Yuka finally answered. Kagome told her friend the same version of the story she had told her other two, and waited. Yuka was most doubting of them all. She was sure there had to be more to it, that he would not have done all he had done without any secret, twisted motive. "Be careful, okay?" she had made Kagome promise.

Ending the call, Kagome wasn't sure if she felt any better. Ayumi's encouraging words seemed naïve now, Eri had listened only with a half of her capacity – obliviously distracted by someone – and Yuka was suspicious as always.

But Yuka had gotten her to think about it all. He was just on a trip here. He had saved her and come to meet her again, asked her out. But then he'd just leave. Leave her here. He'd just use her for his amusement for the time being, and discard her when he left. It would be so convenient for him.

That thought didn't sit well with Kagome and worried her for hours. Sitting in her room, watching at the yard from the window as it grew dark outside, she let out a long sigh. Would it truly be that bad? Couldn't she just enjoy the time he would be willing to spend with her, even if it was one day?

She shook her head, smiling at her stupidity. Of course she should be grateful, she should be happy, she should enjoy, not take anything granted and be open for new experiences.

Mother always said every person can teach you something, and if she could learn something by being around him, all the better.

Besides he wasn't all that bad. And he truly was so damn handsome… Picturing him in her mind, Kagome let out a long, desperate sigh as she stared at the night sky through the window, smiling. She was into him already, just wonder what would happen tomorrow when she'd have a whole day to spend with him…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	4. A date

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was in trouble. In the heat of the moment when she had promised to show him around the city she had forgotten all about her work! She would have to take another day off, and that was something that her boss would be happy about.

She then shrugged her shoulders. Her friends always told her to take the chance – just as she had done yesterday - and besides she had not had any days off for as long as she could remember. She could always say she was taking a little a sick leave. That was partly true, after all.

And the second thing was that he had not mentioned when he would pick her up. She had figured it would be some time in the morning, as he had asked her in the morning.

She had somehow managed to sleep during the night but she was nervous as hell. Her bed was covered with a pile of clothes that she had tried on her, ending up choosing a simple green skirt and a black blouse.

All dressed up and ready to go, Kagome had paced between her room and the kitchen window overlooking the yard before forcing herself to stop and sit on the living room couch. She had picked up the remote control, switching on the TV. She hardly even watched at the screen as she pushed the buttons, every so often changing the channels, failing to find anything interesting enough. When the doorbell rang she startled, accidentally throwing the remote control to the floor. She cursed, picking it up. Souta would kill her if she had broken it.

The doorbell rang again and she stumbled from the room, almost running to the front door. She took a breath, sweeping her hair into order before she opened the door.

He was standing there, his hands tucked to the pockets of his grey cardigan. His golden eyes turned to smile at her and his free long white hair swept around his shoulders in the pleasant breeze.

"Hi." she greeted with a breathless voice, stunned. He seemed to notice that for he smirked slightly, his eyes taking in her appearance.

"Hello to you too." he said with his pleasant, low voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll just… grab my purse." Kagome disappeared back inside the house, returning with a black bag hanging from her arm.

"So, where are we going to first?" He asked her when she came back, closing the door behind herself.

She looked up at him, and gave him a little smile, "Well, you don't seem like a guy who prefers art galleries and stuff so I decided to take you to some of my favourite places. Unless you want to go to the art gallery?" she looked at him worriedly.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I believe what you have planned will be just fine."

"Oh, good. Then let's go."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

They were walking through a park, and Kagome was laughing airily. She was having more fun than she had had in a long time. He was telling her something and she was giggling like a little girl!

"Perhaps I shouldn't feed your hysteria." He noted, looking at her as he was walking by her.

"Perhaps not…" she answered smiling widely, her eyes gentle.

"Hn. This is a beautiful park." he then said suddenly, looking around himself and then at her, with that smirk on the corner of his lips, "Or does it just seem like that because I am in your company?"

She felt herself blush. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then turned to look him in the eyes. "You know you… really confuse me from time to time."

"Forgive me. That was not my intention." He said, but didn't really sound sorry.

"Perhaps so…"

They walked a little while in silence, watching the few people in the park. There was a bench by their route and he asked if she would like to stop and rest a bit. She agreed.

Sitting on the bench, Kagome let out a sigh. She had taken him to a couple of places but those hadn't really seemed to have interested him. He seemed more interested of her.

She glanced at him sideways and saw him looking at her. She turned her head fully towards him and held his gaze, curious. He didn't turn away and after a couple of seconds she became to feel mesmerized by his golden gaze. She didn't want to turn away.

The moment was destroyed by a shrill yell, which raised the hairs on her neck. Kagome looked around them with widened eyes and saw the person – her boss, marching over to them. "Kagome! Here you are."

Kagome wanted to sink inside the ground. She stared at the woman who was dressed smartly and marching over to them with angry clicks of her high heels on the ground. Sesshoumaru was silent, but he seemed curious of the new situation.

"Kagome what the hell? You didn't show up this morning and I heard from Yura that you had hurt yourself. Do you have any idea of how-" then she seemed to notice the person sitting next to her employee. She looked from between the embarrassed Kagome and the stranger who seemed to be in Kagome's company. "Care to explain?"

"Sango, this is-"

"Taisho Sesshoumaru." he answered with his firm voice, pinning the human woman with his gaze. Sango kept staring back at him, not a muscle moving. "I see." she then said. "And you are responsible for keeping my employee from her work?"

"Sango please-" Kagome started but she was once again interrupted.

"My apologies." he said, but his voice was indifferent and everything friendly had disappeared from his face. The instant negative energy was clear in the air between the two persons, and it got Kagome on her toes.

"Sango!" Kagome snapped, a frown appearing on her brow. The woman startled out of it, turning her head towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at her sternly, "this man saved me when I fell before a car, so he doesn't deserve that." She then rose up, saying to Sesshoumaru, "excuse me for a moment but I need to have a word with her..."

Kagome grapped her boss by her arm, dragging her some way from the white haired person sitting on the bench, staring after them.

"Sango, what was that all about?" Kagome asked, stopping to glare at her boss. "I understand it is not nice to have to come to replace my working sift but I did hurt my leg and-"

"Who is he?" She asked, looking at the man from over Kagome's shoulder. "Why are you hanging out with him?"

"Why not?" Kagome huffed out, raising her eyebrow. She was getting irritated at breakneck speed. "I just told you he saved me! And I do owe him."

"Owe him? Don't tell me that is why you are here, because you-"

"Sango! Shut up!" Kagome stamped her feet. Sango slowly closed her mouth, staring at the black haired woman whose hands were fisted at her sides. She knew she should just stay silent and listen now, or else...

Kagome waited till she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted again and took a deep breath, "Don't ruin this, please?" she looked at her, serious. "I am sure my being off from the bookstore for two days isn't that bad. Yura can handle the customers easily, even if there should be a hundred of them there at the same time."

Sango looked at her for a moment; then she sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You are right, forgive me. I was just so worried about you." She stepped forward to hug Kagome, whom she had known for five years already and become good friends with. "But will you come tomorrow? It's so boring there with only Yura around…"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I'll try."

"Okay." Sango pulled back, smiling a little herself. "I'll just leave before I do any more damage."

They walked back to the bench, and Kagome was relieved to see he was still sitting there.

"Take good care of her, I expect her to work tomorrow." Sango said to him ever so coldly, then turned and left.

Kagome slumped back on bench, resting her back against the back rest, letting out a long tired sigh. She wanted to groan out loud. Damn that Sango if she sometimes made her life difficult…

"Is she always like that?" She heard him ask, slightly humoured. She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, nodding her head.

"It's alright." He reassured her and she just nodded again.

"Next time let's meet so that it doesn't confuse with your working time."

She looked at him, surprised, "Next time?"

"Unless you don't want to?" he offered, looking at her sideways.

"Oh no, I would… love to." Kagome said. She stared into nothingness before herself, in thought. He wanted to see her again?

"Shall we continue?" He asked, rising up.

She looked up at him, and his offered hand. "Yeah, sure." she took his hand, allowing him to help her up. Once standing she realised she was standing rather close to him. She looked at him up in the eyes and he kept looking down at her. He held her hand a little too long, and Kagome noticed it.

"Um, where to?" she asked, becoming a little dazed again.

"How about we'd get you something to eat. You look pale." He said, eyeing her face critically.

Eat. Of course, she had forgotten about that. "Good thing you noticed. Actually, I didn't eat anything this morning…" She confessed, mentally kicking herself. How great; some more time and she would have fainted before him. After that he surely would have thought that she was doomed.

"Hn." he said, leading her from the park. "Where do you want to eat at?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After their meal Kagome was feeling more like her old self again. They joked about it for a moment, but then he had glanced at his watch, frowning.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Was he in a hurry already? She searched for a clock with her gaze and found one from a buildings wall. She got surprised at how late it was.

"I should probably walk you back home; there is somewhere I need to be this evening."

She looked at him, feeling mildly disappointed. "Oh."

Her voice must have mirrored what she was feeling for he gave him one of his smiles that she had started to become addicted of during the day, a reassuring one. It made her remember the cold look he had given to Sango during the day and that made her wonder about his character…

They walked in silence and he seemed to have memorised well the way to her home. She secretly felt proud of that, but then again it was no wonder - he had after all travelled that route for a couple of memorable times.

They walked till they came to the familiar shrine. Kagome stopped at the bottom of the high steps leading to her home. "Thank you. It has been a wonderful day." She said, turning towards him.

"Likewise."

They stood there for a moment, and after a while he then opened his mouth, "Would you get absolutely offended if I would ask you out with me for tomorrow too?"

"Um, no, I wouldn't get… absolutely offended…" she answered, trying to process through his smooth words and make some sense to her answer. She had a feeling that she had not succeeded in doing so very well.

"At what time?" he asked, remembering her work.

Kagome took in a deep breath, letting it out, thinking. "I am free after four o'clock."

He nodded, "Tomorrow at five it is then. Good night, Kagome." he wished her, stepping up closer to leaned down to lay a light kiss on her cheek, his lips brushing ever so slightly against her skin towards her lips as he pulled back. His intoxicating scent made her head spin, and she wanted to reach out for him and pull him back to her.

Then he left. His white hair like a flag distinguishing him from the mass of people he melted into as he walked on street.

Alone, Kagome shivered in the sudden gust of the wind that blew over her, noticing the last rays of the evening were starting to disappear to the lights of the city. A little reluctant, she climbed the stairs to the shrine yard and walked back to the house, seeing the lights coming from the windows telling her that her family was home.

She went inside, kicking her shoes off. They were killing her feet.

"You had fun?" Her mother asked, peeking from the living room doorframe. It was evident she had been watching the TV from the changing lights coming from the room, dyeing every surface they hit before changing again.

"Yeah." Kagome muttered, walking past her and upstairs. She didn't recall telling her mother she was going out with him, but then again her mother somehow always guessed everything she did. That proved to be almost irritating at times.

She closed the door after her, throwing her handbag on the bed and slipping out of her clothes. She needed a hot bath, right now.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After the bath, lying on her back on her bed Kagome dialled Sango's number.

"Hi, it's me."

"Kagome? Oh, how did it go?"

She sighed. "Just fine."

"Tell me about it."

"Well… We had some interesting conversations and he was rather considerate all the time, like a gentleman."

"Sure…"

"Oh please, don't start with that."

"What can I do?"

"Just shut up."

"But we are talking on a phone." Sango reasoned.

"You're right."

"Did he break up with you or something?" Sango then asked.

"Uh, no!" Kagome denied, frowning. "Besides, we are not dating. I have known him for about two days. He had some… meeting he needed to attend."

"Ha, now poor Kagome is feeling put down because of a meeting was more important than she." Sango mocked playfully.

Kagome just passed it. They often spoke like that anyway. "He… confuses me. What is he really looking for in me?"

"Have you slept with him?" Sango asked with her usual straightforwardness.

"Sango!"

"Well sorry, but hey like for real: have you?"

There was a silence and then, "No."

"Then that is what he is looking for." Sango said.

"But he kissed me on the cheek."

"And you let him?"

"What else should I have done? Sango, I am not like and beat the crap out of anyone trying to as much as wave hello to you."

"Ridiculous." the woman choked out.

"Is it?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, huffing. "And how is that Miroku guy fairing, any more concussions?"

"It was his fault. And you have seen him – he is unbelievable! What is there about my ass that he can't keep his hands off of?"

Kagome laughed. "Okay, he is weird, and totally into you. You should say yes to him."

"To the bear-his-child question?"

"No, to the go-out-with-him one." Kagome said.

She heard the person on the other end of the line sigh. "Perhaps you are right…"

"And you know what? He asked me out."

"Miroku?" Sango shrieked.

Kagome groaned into the phone. "No! He, meaning Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, that one..." Sango said, calming down.

"You really like Miroku, don't you?" Kagome asked her voice softer. It was sometimes evident from the way the woman looked at the guy, despite everything foul she said to him. Not that his drooling all over the woman and grapping a hold when ever it was possible was admirable.

Sango passed the question. "Did you say yes to him?"

"Yes." Kagome sighed.

"You're hopeless."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are you not going to wish me good luck?"

"I am not entirely sure. I don't like him."

"That was obvious, trust me, he knows that now too."

"Good, he should. He is a little suspicious."

"No, he's just an illegally handsome businessman passing by."

"Passing by?"

"Yeah, he'll leave."

"When?"

"Forgot to ask." Kagome muttered. She couldn't remember everything, and it was kind of hard when she tended to forget most of her brain capacity when being around him. Today would have been a catastrophe had he not taken it all by humour. She had made a fool of herself a couple of times, but yet again that was nothing unusual.

"In that case I have two pieces of advice for you that I can give. First is stay away from him. Cut all ties."

"And what is the second one?" Kagome asked, whirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

She could have almost sworn Sango was smirking, "Make the most of him."

"You mean jump into bed with him?"

"If that is what he is after and if you're up for it."

"You're terrible!"

Sango laughed. "Say, I'll go out with Miroku if you go out with that guy. Let's see how it goes. We could always have a double date if you're scared?"

Kagome frowned. "That's not it. I am not… afraid of him."

"But he is strange, and you're still only twenty."

"Did you have to remind me?"

She heard Sango laugh. "No offence or anything. But hey, I'll have to go now, let's see tomorrow at work."

"Hmn."

"And don't worry too much about him. I can always come talk some sense to him if he starts stalking you or anything."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that, some of the tension and worry she had been feeling evaporating. "Thanks Sango."

"No big deal. Sleep well, sweet dreams, of him!" and she ended the call before Kagome could scold her.

Kagome put the cell phone on the night stand by her bed, feeling a little better. If something bothered her Sango would sort it out, no matter what it was. Kagome smiled, rubbing her temples, sighing for the hundred of times that day. Her head was full of everything that had happened and she could only wish sleep would help the chaos in her mind for the time being. What would happen with him was totally lost to her. Perhaps only time would tell. Or perhaps she should just ask him?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	5. Heat up

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Working had never been so agonizing before. It wasn't especially a busy day but Kagome tried to do as much as she was able. She filled in forms of books they needed to order, did some paperwork and smiled behind the counter, helping every customer that happened to look even slightly lost.

"Stop that or I'm gonna bind you to a chair for the rest of the day." Yura had remarked when one of the customers had fled from the shop because of the overenthusiastic saleswoman.

Yura was a strange one indeed. The woman with short cut black hair and tight clothes, usually revealing a lot of cleavage as they were today, was working part time here at the bookstore but at night she worked as a waitress in a local trip club. Kagome often wondered what Yura did in a place like this but the woman always just shrugged her shoulders, saying she needed all money she could get and two jobs were just what she needed at the moment.

"Sango told me about the guy that's after you." Yura then mentioned, inspecting her long blood red fingernails that matched the colour of the lipstick she had on her pouty lips. She was leaning against the countertop, and Kagome wondered how she was able to stand at all with the extremely high stiletto heel leather boots she was wearing.

"Sango told, huh? Where is she anyway?" Kagome muttered back, enjoying a cup of coffee. She was almost getting used to the bitter taste of it, if she just didn't think about what she drank.

Yura shrugged her shoulders, smirking; "Must be a hell of guy to get you so upset."

"Me?" Kagome asked.

Yura smirked even wider at her co-workers baffled expression. "You never drink coffee. You never are all that helpful. And you have probably done all the real work here for the rest of the month. What am I going to do when you leave me workless?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, lowering the cup on the table. She hated to admit it but Yura was right.

"And you sigh, a lot too. You are not in love or anything sugary as such?" Yura asked, frowning in distaste.

Kagome froze, almost choking on her coffee. "Not a chance." she sputtered, gulping the liquid down. "I hardly know him."

"Just keep yourself together, kay?" Yura smiled, turning back to a magazine she was reading.

Kagome fell back into her thoughts, but for once her head felt empty. After some time of silence the ticking of a clock on the wall was starting to tear her nerves.

Luckily for her, Sango chose the moment to appear, beaming. All confusion concerning her own life disappeared from Kagome's mind as she started wondering what had happened to the Sango she knew, for this Sango was grinning despite trying to keep a straight face.

Yura looked up from her magazine as soon as she heard the door open and a surprised look passed on her face. Then she broke out on a laugh. "You caught him?"

Sango grinned widely, giving in to the happiness. "I am going out with him. Can you believe?"

"Ha, see, it was not that bad after all."

The dark brown haired woman walked over to them, almost shaking with excitement. "I am going out with him…" she wondered out loud, still grinning with a dreamy look on her face. She looked so happy.

Yura sighed theatrically. "Now there are two of you. What am I gonna do with you? There is only so much that I can take…" she shook her head, rolling her eyes with a chuckle.

Sango started to talk and talk, without forgetting the tiniest of details and the working hours flew by them so that Kagome felt panic when she glanced at her watch. "Oh no!" she yelped. "I must go, go, go! See ya tomorrow!"

"If you'll ever make it!" Sango yelled after her. But Kagome was already running.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome saw a familiar figure on the yard when she arrived. He turned to look towards her as she walked closer.

"I am terribly sorry I am late." Kagome apologized, her cheeks bright red from the running, panting slightly. Her bangs were matted against her sweaty forehead and her leg muscles were reminding her of their lack of regular training. She was a mess. And ten minutes late.

He glanced at his watch. Kagome noticed it was stainless steel and it glimmered in the sunlight. "And I thought I was early." he wondered, turning his golden eyes to hers. "It's alright, I will wait. Obliviously you need a shower." he said, a little smile in the corner of his lips as he watched at her appearance.

She nodded meekly, turning to leave when his voice stopped her; "you might want to dress up."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Oh, and what… would you want me to dress in?"

The question seemed to humour him even more. He cleared his throat. "The finest dress you can find. An evening gown would do. Surprise me." he then added, ushering her towards the house with a wave of his hand.

Inside the house, Kagome rested her back against the closed front door. She stayed there for two seconds, breathing deep, and then she kicked off her shoes and rushed upstairs like the devil was after her. She needed that shower! And did she even own a fine dress??

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

He had wanted a fine dress, and that he would get. Kagome had went through her closet of clothes – finding old and worn clothes more than enough – but started to get desperate when every dress she found was not what she wanted. Then she had remembered her mother's closet and brightened up. Mother always had something. After peeking into the closet, her eyes were caught by a black material. As she reached for it and her fingers touched the fabric, she really got her hopes up.

"I think this is it." She muttered to herself, looking at the dress from an arms length. She returned to her room and slipped the dress on, going in front of a mirror to have her jaw drop open. It was great! The black dress fit, it was beautifully cut and had two inch wide straps going over her shoulders. They made her shoulders look nice and the neckline flattered her breasts, making them look bigger than they really were.

She reminded herself she should thank her mother later on. She wasn't home at the time but Kagome was sure she wouldn't mind her borrowing the dress.

Kagome made a quick work of her hair, blow drying it and raising the slightly curling strands from the root so that her hair looked airy and big, finishing the hairdo with a spray to hold the strands on place. She lined her eyes delicately with black liner, brushed mascara on her long lashes and ever so slightly put on some lipstick and lip gloss. Her skin was clear and it only needed some powder to look smooth. White pearl earrings and black high heels finished the look and as she grapped her small black purse she was really happy at how she looked.

Kagome walked out of the door, slightly nervous. Would he like it?

It turned out that she needn't to worry. When she caught his eyes she saw him staring at her with his lips ever so slightly open. She couldn't help the devilish smirk that took over her features, flashing her white teeth at him. He looked so adorable, baffled like that. She walked over to him, letting her hips sway as she walked. How could she not when wearing something so elegant?

"You know you really look beautiful when you smile like that." he complimented as she stopped just before him. His golden eyes were gleaming as he looked at her with open appreciation.

"So, you like this?" She asked, whirling around for him. The hem flowed with her as she turned, returning to reach her ankles again.

"Yes, indeed." He said with a breathy voice, and she was starting to wonder if her appearance was just proving to be too much for him.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm, and for the first time that afternoon she realised he was wearing a black suit with a silver tie, wondering why she hadn't noticed if when she had seen him when she had arrived. Perhaps it was because of his captivating eyes that every time drew her gaze to them like magnets?

He walked her down the long stairs leading down to the street, and Kagome noticed a black car that was parked on the side of the road, and realised it was seemingly waiting for them. She glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye but he looked absolutely calm.

He opened the back door for her, allowing her to get in. He followed her, sitting down, closing the door. That seemed to be the mark, for the car started to move then, and Kagome understood they had a driver.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, looking around herself. The seats were white leather and felt cool against her skin, making her shiver a little. The interior was cream coloured. The car was actually larger than she had thought and they had plenty of space on the back. There was a black panel that separated the driver from them and gave them privacy.

He looked at her. "Do you like it?"

She nodded her head slowly, examining every little detail with curious eyes. She then glanced at him. He was looking at her, but as she looked at him, he turned his head to look away from through the window.

She turned to look out of hers as well, seeing the scenery pass fast as they made their way to the outskirts of the city. She was starting to wonder where he was taking her. She glanced at him again from the corner of her eye. He looked calm.

Kagome realised she must have dazed off when she snapped back to reality; the car pulled to a stop. The door was opened and Sesshoumaru rose up, turning to wait for her. Kagome managed to get up from the car somewhat gracefully and as she did, he offered him his arm, starting to walk her towards a white building that made Kagome feel overwhelmed. In the darkening evening the white two storey building looked amazing. She smelled the somewhat familiar scent of the sea and turning her head slightly she saw the sea less than a kilometre away.

"What is this place?" she asked him, seeing him smirk just a little.

"A restaurant. That I own."

Her eyes widened remarkably and she stared at him for a moment in shock. He was a fast walker and they already were stepping into the building, making Kagome focus on other things. It was good that he seemed to know what he was doing, for she had no idea.

There was man, dressed in a black suit greeting them. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" he asked, looking from between them, smiling in a practised manner. As his eyes passed Kagome, though, she noticed the man did not look at her face but rather her front. She blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru seemed to take a notice of this, and he cleared his throat. "Get your foreman here, immediately." his words were cold and unmerciful as was the glare he set on the man, pulling Kagome closer to his side possessively.

The man did not dare to oppose, and with a quick bow set to find his chief.

Kagome looked into the hall before them, full of tables and people, now and then a couple of them looking into their way. The space was filled with conversation and a piano playing a fluent relaxing tune softly in the background. The atmosphere was very sophisticated and Kagome understood she was not at all overdressed for the occasion.

A European looking man approached them, followed by the man that had greeted them. Sesshoumaru looked expectantly at the man who stopped before them, giving them a polite bow, addressing Sesshoumaru; "Mr Taisho, welcome. How may I serve you?" the man bowed, speaking with a French accent, his black bow tie straight and perfectly tied as his thin black moustache were curled at the ends. He looked every bit the French gentleman Kagome had seen in so many movies.

"My special table." He simply said, and the man complied instantly, showing them the way.

They were taken upstairs and to a large hall, much like downstairs, but this one had no tables crowding it. A great crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, making the room look like a royal ball room. They were escorted to a table on the other side of the large room, before closed balcony doors.

The French man went to open the glass doors, a breeze making the long crème coloured curtains framing the doors flutter.

"Here are the menus." The man presented them politely, giving them both their respected menus. Then he bowed and left.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, a little uncertain.

"What would you like to order?" he asked her, eyeing the list as if he had looked at it a hundred times before.

Kagome worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I am not sure. I have never eaten in such a fancy restaurant as this." she looked at the menu, frowning desperately. She understood less than a half of it.

He was silent and when she looked at him to see what was wrong, she found him gazing off, deep in thought.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, and her concerned voice seemed to pull him back from what ever he had been thinking of. "Shall I order for you?" he asked her and she giving the menu one last glance closed it, nodding in agreement.

He snapped his fingers and the finely dressed man returned. Sesshoumaru said out some names fast in a practised manner, and the French man nodded, listening carefully.

"Oh, and tell the man working in the lobby that he is fired – his behaviour towards my companion was unacceptable."

"Of course, monsieur." the French man bowed, told them their orders would be on their way and walked out of the large room again.

Kagome did not know what to think. "Is that man being fired because of me?" she couldn't help but ask.

His eyes snapped sharply to hers. "No, but because of the way he acted towards you." He leaned in a little closer, "I will not tolerate anyone making you uncomfortable when you are supposed to enjoy yourself."

She couldn't help but blush. She didn't know what to say.

She was saved by the same headwaiter again who returned to serve them something to drink while they waited. He presented them a bottle of something that Kagome then learned to be champagne. She had never drunk champagne before. Sipping the fine drink, she actually found out she liked it.

Their plates arrived.

"Delicious!" Kagome exclaimed, tasting what he had ordered her. He had chosen well.

He seemed apparently pleased.

They ate a little while in silence. Kagome was marvelling how she could eat at all for being nervous. Perhaps it was the champagne or the comfortable silent space. He looked less intimidating as well as he was doing something as ordinary as eating.

"Can I ask you what your profession is?" she asked him.

"I run a company." he answered her. "And I own a thing here and there – this place for example used to be my home before I moved and decided to make this a restaurant."

Kagome nodded. "It would have been a waste to keep a place like this empty."

He nodded at her conclusion.

"What made you move? Work?" she then asked.

He took a breath, his lips parting but his words died on his lips and he seemed to be thinking of another way to approach the question. "Yes, work." he then said, looking at her. "What about you? What do you do for living?"

"I work at a bookstore." she answered, feeling a little silly. Here she was, having a dinner with a high class business man, she, a lowly worker...

"A bookstore?" he wondered. He did not seem to mind that at all. "I actually read a lot."

"You do?" She could not believe it. A man who read books?

"Yes, I have a library here. Would you like to see it, perhaps after the dinner?" he asked considerately.

"Sure." she smiled, turning her eyes back to her plate.

Then he shook his head a little, huffing softly. "But at your work you spend your days surrounded by books – the library would be boring to you."

She shook her head, her eyes widening. "No, no, it wouldn't. I really like books. And besides, if I would get bored by books I wouldn't be working in a bookstore, would I?"

He smiled a little, "How clever."

She blushed again, turning her eyes back to her plate.

As they continued to eat Sesshoumaru started telling her about his work. She found out he was the manager and a part owner of the Taisho industries. She recalled having heard the name somewhere before, perhaps in the news. It felt even more unreal to be sitting there opposite to him now.

He then asked of her life, and she, after a moment of thinking, found herself talking. She told him of anything that came to her mind, and he listened, interested, nodding every now and then. They conversed and Kagome was really enjoying herself.

"It has been really a pleasure to get to know you, Kagome." he spoke with his silken voice that felt like it was surrounding her, making her feel flattered.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"Now where did that sir come from?" he wondered, sipping his drink with a smirk on the corner of his lips.

"I don't know." she laughed. She was starting to feel light headed, and she blamed the champagne. She was not sure of how much she had drank already, but surely it was enough. She looked at the filled crystal glass on her hold. One more couldn't hurt?

"Shall we go to the balcony?" he asked her, already getting up.

He rounded the table to help her up, and she felt as if an electric shock had run over her as she took his offered hand and felt his skin against hers. When she looked up into his magnetic eyes that were locked on hers she was totally lost to anything else for the moment.

Snapping herself out of it, she smirked at him; "stop hypnotising me." And then she walked past him and to the balcony.

He followed her, resting against the massive white wooden railing beside her. She was gazing up at the sky, looking at the stars with a bright smile on her face.

"Look at how beautiful they are…" she wondered out loud, pointing at the sky in general. They could see the stars twinkling down at them on the dark velvet background. Kagome sighed out loud, admiring the view.

"They are nowhere as beautiful as you." he spoke, his voice sounding near her ear.

She turned her head to look at him, her black strands swaying on the cool breeze that felt good on her heated skin. "Oh, you are flattering me again."

He raised his eyebrow, shifting his position. "No I am not."

She raised her eyebrow at him in a mirror image of his. "Sure you are."

"Perhaps I am…" he then said, giving in surprisingly easily. From the look in his eyes Kagome was starting to consider he had invented a new game plan.

"Why did you invite me here?" The young woman asked, standing there beside her white haired prince who looked unearthly in the moonlight.

"Because I enjoy your company." he answered her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I was walking blindly ahead, my mind on the business till I sensed you." he told her, leaning towards her ever so slightly as he spoke, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes and back as the words rolled smoothly off his tongue. "You made me feel, open my eyes, captured me. You," he spoke, "are the most interesting woman I have met in a long, long time."

She licked her drying lips, feeling her heart beat a little faster. "That was a very nice thing to say." Her voice was breathy. He was standing so close to her again. Too close.

He leaned in closer still, his eyes on her lips. She stared back at him, lips parted, eyes hooded and she found herself leaning towards him to taste his lips when-

They heard the sound of breaking glass. She shrieked mildly out of surprise, jumping towards him. It took Kagome a second to realise the sound had been that of her glass slipping from between her loose fingers to the unforgiving floor. She looked up at him with widened eyes,"clumsy me…" she started, realising only now that she had jumped right into his arms.

He was staring down at her, his arm supporting her back, locking her on place. His eyes were shifting with golden fires. She was about to apologize but that was when his lips claimed hers.

Her widened eyes slowly closed shut and she melted into the kiss. He was demanding, yet gentle. Her hand rose to his shoulder and the other one about his face, touching his skin. She leaned against him, her heart beating faster.

His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking an entry, and slipped right inside her mouth from between her parted lips. Her knees felt weak and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Damn he was so good…

When he pulled back, leaving her lips she was almost gasping for air. His lips moved down to her neck and found a soft spot right under her ear. Kagome let out a strangled moan, and he moved down to the joint of her shoulder and neck, biting at her skin slightly. She shivered; pressing her body against his and his arm behind her back tightened its hold, pressing her flush against him. She arched her back, his mouth wandering to her collarbone, nuzzling at her skin and dragging his lips downwards. He stopped just before the top of her breast and laid a gentle kiss there on her heated skin. She was panting by now, her eyelids hooded.

"You are drunk." he reminded her, his lips hovering just short of touching her skin. She could feel his breath against her skin, making her shiver.

"So are you." she remarked, her voice sounding a little weak. Her chest was heaving with her breathing and she had wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging onto him for dear life.

He chuckled, not sounding too convinced. "You will regret what you do tonight in the morning."

Her hazy brain barely registered his warning. She thought about it, despite wanting nothing more than to repeat the kiss, intensively.

"I should take you home."

She let out a breath, gazing at the dark night sky, blinking her eyes. "Yeah…" she a little reluctantly gave in. He gently pulled back, and she stepped back, straightening her dress and running her fingers through her black hair. She was swaying a little on her place. She licked her lips, looking down at the sharp edges of the broken crystal, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Don't worry about the glass." he said, offering him his arm. She took it, grateful for she did not quite trust her balance. He led them out of the building, the car they had arrived on coming to pick them up.

Kagome got in to the car, the leather of the backseat feeling welcomed on her skin. She watched him sit down next to her, the door closing. The car pulled off, the white little castle disappearing into the distance.

They were silent and Kagome watched the headlights of the cars passing by them. She was crateful that the car windows were darkened and she was not blinded by the lights, she hated when she was.

She leaned her back against the seat, letting out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, her hand raised against her forehead. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him. She licked her lips involuntarily, letting out a little breath. She opened her eyes, peeking at him from between her fingers. Ooh, he looked so damn handsome… Her eyes drank in his appearance and she wanted nothing more than to reach out for him, repeat what had happened in the restaurant.

"Are you feeling well?" He then suddenly asked her, turning his head towards her, catching her looking at him.

"Oh, I am just fine." she muttered softly, starting to sound drunk.

"Your heart is beating fast." he commented.

"How do you know?" she asked him, sounding incredulous.

His lips turned into a smirk, "I can hear it across from here." he then turned fully towards her, taking a hold of her wrist. "Or perhaps I should test, just be sure?" he offered, leaning in to press his lips on her neck. She let out a whimper, and he pulled her to sit on his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers slipping into his long hair, running across his scalp. His hand found her leg and roamed upwards to her thigh. She let out a strangled moan, turning her head to search out his lips, kissing him feverishly. They were holding onto each other, getting lost in the moment, neither one wanting to stop, but both knowing they would soon have to.

The car pulled to a stop, and she let out a little protesting sound. He groaned tightening his hold on her. She was kissing him, short, hasty kisses, her fingertips memorising his face as the door was opened and Kagome turned her head to look out, the cool night air rushing in from the opened door. He leaned in to breath in her scent, nuzzling her neck, obliviously struggling to allow her to leave.

"Now go." he whispered to her, pulling back, letting go of her. "Go, go!"

She, a little frightened of his tone, scrambled out of the car and started rising the steps, a little wobbly on her high heels. She turned to look back from over her shoulder, seeing a glimpse of him just before the driver closed the door.

She stopped there, her heart aching in her chest. She almost rushed back in there, yanked the door open and melted into his arms, ready to throw into the air every last reason that would have held her back.

But the car then left, speeding off into the night.

She let out a frustrated wail, taking one step after the car. Then she stopped. Was she out of her mind?

Turning her back to the street she climbed the bothersome stairs up, navigating towards the house automatically. She pressed herself against the door, turning the handle. It didn't open. Huffing angrily she searched her purse, finding the key. Spending a moment to try and fit the key to the lock, she finally managed to open the door.

Stumbling inside she hit the door closed, starting towards her room. The house was dark and empty. She climbed to her room, throwing herself on her bed. She cared not for the clothes or the makeup, her head was spinning and she just needed to stay still.

Her eyes slid closed. Why did he have to go? She felt miserable, and took her frustration out by hitting the mattress with her fist. Then her hazy brain recalled his face that she had seen a glimpse of – the intensive look of his she recalled made her breath catch. He had not wanted to leave. For a moment she had thought he would rush out of the car, but no… he hadn't.

She raised her hand to touch her lips with her fingertips. She could still taste him; feel the ghost of his touch.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	6. Interruption

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The day started as many of her days did. Kagome woke up, opened her eyes blinking them a couple of times, wondering what had awoken her. She breathed out, closing her dream clouded eyelids, reaching out for her cell phone. Her fingers felt their way over the desk by her bed and found what they were searching for. She clasped the black device inside her fist, bringing it to her eyelevel. She looked at the numbers telling her the time but understood nothing of it.

Something picked at her skin underneath her and she reached for it, finding a pearl earring. For a moment she stared at it dumbly, slowly lifting her hand to her earlobes to check if she had been wearing them. She found one earring on one and an empty spot on the other. Yes, one had been missing.

She looked down at herself, rising up to sit. She frowned at herself. Why was she wearing a dress? She groaned silently. Her head was killing her…

Kagome rose up, going downstairs. Something was constantly bothering her mind but she did not let the thoughts come to her conscience. She needed to drink something first.

Going to the kitchen she took a glass, filled it with water and gulped it down, resting against the sink. She felt dizzy and as if her head was filled with cotton. The beginning of a terrible headache warned her to take a painkiller, which she did.

There was a note on the low kitchen table. It was from mother, telling Kagome's brother Souta had gone to a friend's house and mother herself had travelled over to a relatives with grandpa. In the mean time they expected she'd take a good care of their property. Kagome frowned at the timing. To leave on such a short notice, without telling her? She reminded herself to give mother a call.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall her eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed, walking closer to it. "It can't be that much." Her voice echoed in the empty house.

But as she went back to her room to check it, the cell phone told her the exact same time. It also told her she had a message. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened it. It turned out to be from Sango – a major disappointment to her – and it read Kagome was pardoned from work for that day. She sighed; she should have been there two hours ago. It was so good that Sango understood - even though there was a smirking smiley face at the end with a question; "Did you get laid?"

"Shameless." Kagome sputtered, closing the phone, placing it back on the desk. She was disappointed there was nothing from him, no explanation or anything, but then again she understood he did not have her number.

Kagome slipped off of her dress, putting it to straighten on her bed. It was all wrinkled up from her sleeping with it on. Going to the shower, she let the water run over her tired features.

It had been one hell of a night. And she had actually had fun, for most of the time. He was so intriguing. He was a stranger, yet she felt doubtfully comfortable around him. His smiles totally melt her and when he looked at her… Kagome smirked at her thoughts, closing her eyes.

His eyes when he looked at her made her feel weak at the knees. Also, she had never in her life seen a man looking as goddamned handsome as he did. He was in a totally different league. Her lips turned into an involuntary smile and she laughed at herself.

"Silly me…" she muttered to herself, still smiling as she came out of the shower, putting on some clothes. She wrapped her hair into a white towel to let the dripping wet strands dry. Dressed up in a T-shirt she returned downstairs, fetching herself a cup of orange juice and biscuits, going to the living room couch to eat them.

She was staring at the TV, hardly watching it. It had become a habit, thanks to him. She let out a long relaxed sigh, stretching her muscles. Her fingers rose to her lips, the touch of them making her shiver. She could now remember all too well what had happened last night.

She stared out of the window, watching birds chirping in the trees surrounding the house. Kagome shook off the towel from her hair, combing the black stresses into order with her fingers. She had grown out her hair; it reached her mid back already.

Frowning she stopped to solve a tangle, her mind returning to remembering him. Her treacherous mind concurred up the scene of them kissing in the car and she instantly snapped herself out of it, feeling her heartbeat fasten. She shook her head at herself. At this rate she'd need to take another shower – an ice cold one. But she doubted if even that would help her. "Aah, I am damned…" she muttered to herself, rising from the couch, returning to her room.

Dressing into a yellow skimpy summer dress she figured out she'd have to go to check the shrine. Leaving the house she walked through the yard, passing by a well house. She glanced in its way. It was dark and gloomy, one of the places she hardly ever went to. It sent creepy shivers down her spine. Walking faster she entered the shrine, checking everything was alright. They were closed for the day, so it would be pretty easy a day for her.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The lazy day was proving out to be too much for Kagome. She was bored. Even their cat Buyo was not keeping her company; it just sniffed at her and hissed with the fur of its tail standing out to every direction. Kagome left it some food on its plate in kitchen – she knew the old cat could not resist food and would eventually forgive her whatever she had done.

With nothing much to do, Kagome crapped a sketchbook and a pencil, going outside to sit on the top of the high stairs. Grandpa often swept them with an old broom.

Kagome sat there for some time, looking down at the street. She looked up at the sky, and started sketching birds. She pent some time lost in her own little world, letting the pencil move. Two birds she succeeded to draw but then the third looked bad to her mind, and she switched to a blank page. Her pencil hand stopped, thinking and as if on its own accord she started outlining what was on her mind. Her hand almost moved on its own accord.

After some time she stopped to admire her work. She had drawn him, standing under a sakura tree with the flowers flowing down in the wind around him, his hair caught in the breeze. The most distinguishing feature of it was the eyes – even now they were fixing the onlooker with a knowing look.

"I didn't know you draw so well."

Kagome startled, her head rising to look at the speaker. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, stunned. "You."

"So you still recognize me. That is good."

Kagome huffed softly, blinking her eyes, getting over the shock. "You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days…" she muttered.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, his eyes on her creative work.

"It is just a sketch." Kagome underrated modestly.

"I'd have it framed and on the wall." He said, his voice not really leaving place for an argument.

She shook her head a little, closing the sketchbook. She looked at him, taking a breath; "About what happened yesterday…"

"I apologize." he said. "I shouldn't have let you drank so much."

"Well I get drunk from just smelling the stuff." she joked, smiling a little. So he apologized, but for all of it? "Well I hope I did not cause you any trouble…" she spoke, looking at her bare feet, twisting the pencil in between her fingers nervously.

"No, you didn't." He said, "Quite the opposite."

She smiled a little, still not looking at him. "I enjoyed myself too." she said silently, a little embarrassed to admit it. But it was all or nothing.

He stayed silent and she started wondering what he was thinking. She finally turned to look at him, and he took her by surprise. He had been closer than she had thought and as she turned her head to him, his hand appeared to gently grasp her chin, tilting her head towards his. He leaned in to steal a kiss.

She kept her eyes open, looking into his golden pools of eyes like a charmed. When he softly pulled back the cool air on her moist lips made her shiver.

"Is there anything I could do to make up for yesterday?" He asked her sincerely, still rather close to her.

Her mind was hazy from the lingering feel of him. "You somehow manage to make that sound rather…" she laughed, not finishing the thought. She thought frantically. "But actually there is something..." she came up with the idea, "you could help me clean the storehouse, it's an unavoidable every year task. Would be perfect." she watched him carefully for his reaction. He did not oppose to the idea right away. That was a good sign.

"And I thought you were going to feed me to the lions." he said in a joking manner.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk even wider, "Would I do something like that?"

He looked as if he was thinking about it. "Perhaps." he muttered, looking a little more serious for a fleeting moment.

She just huffed, getting up. "Come on, let's get started."

He followed suit, walking with her. "Your ankle has healed." he pointed out.

"Yeah…" she muttered, looking down at her sandaled bare feet. "It was just a sprain, after all."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The sun was beaming down from the cloudless sky, making the air warmer. Kagome was kneeling on the ground, going through some boxes.

"Grandpa stores a lot of stuff." she said to Sesshoumaru, who was lifting the boxes she had gone through back to the shelves. Kagome picked out something that looked like a jewel. It was hanging from a beaded string, obliviously plastic. "For example this-" Kagome showed him the jewel, "totally unneeded."

He turned to look and froze for a moment. He stared at the jewel for a little moment, then put the box he had been carrying to the shelf and walked over to her.

"There is a whole box of these." Kagome groaned, dropping the jewel back. "I remember he sold these once, must be a left over box." She shrugged her shoulders, closing the box, giving it him.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, contrasting nicely to his skin, making it seem more tanned. He had been lifting heavy stuff around for an hour by now but he wasn't showing any signs of weariness. He lifted everything with ease that gained her respect.

Kagome looked around them. Everything started to be ready. "Let's call it a day, shall we?" she offered, getting up, dusting her yellow summer dress.

He returned to her, looking at the shelves with some satisfaction. They had worked hard. Kagome grapped him by the hand, leading him from the storage and outside to the garden. She fetched them both lemon juice with ice from the kitchen.

"Thank you for your help." she thanked him, smiling as she offered him the drink. He took it, sipping the cool liquid. They sat on a bench, in the shade of the Goshinboku, the old huge tree that had been there for ages.

Kagome was holding her glass with both hands, sipping it from between her lips. It tasted bitterly sweet. "When will you leave Tokyo?" she then asked him silently, keeping her eyes on the drink. She noticed she had made the juice almost a shade of his extraordinary eye colour.

She heard him breathe out, as if sighing. "Sunday." he answered her.

She nodded. Ironic, huh? It would be a week knowing him, from Sunday to Sunday. "I'm sad to hear."

"Would you rather me stay longer?" he asked her.

She smiled a little, "Perhaps." she turned her head to look at him in the eyes. "It has been a strange time knowing you." she confessed, the corner of her lips tilted upwards to a smile.

"Likewise." he chuckled. "You are truly perplexing."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Will I be seeing you before I go?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

She paused to remember her schedule. "Well... We have three days, right?" she pondered, tapping her index finger on her chin. "I'll have work tomorrow-"

"So do I." he put in.

"-But I am free on Saturday. And Sunday…" her eyebrows raised a little as she remembered; "I am going to a circus on Sunday." she looked at him. "I just keep forgetting that from time to time."

"To a circus?" he asked her, his voice wondering. He was looking off to the distance for a little while.

"I have heard they are good." Kagome continued, "My friends are determined to drag me there. I don't know, perhaps it will be fun." she shrugged her shoulders.

He turned to look at her. "So have you checked out the performances yet?" he asked her, sounding a little wary.

"No." Kagome sighed, looking up at the braches of the Goshinboku. "Like I said I had forgotten about it. But I heard that they are great, very talented."

"Hn." he said, sounding a little deep in thought. "I am sure it will be quite a show."

Kagome frowned a little, smiling. "You start sounding like you know something that I don't." She saw the ever so slight widening of his eyes. "So you do know something I don't." she turned to him, leaning back, supporting herself on her arms.

"Perhaps I know." he said mysteriously.

"You are making me curious." she said.

"Hope not too curious." he looked sideways at her.

"Every second more." she affirmed, moving her hand slightly. But she had calculated the space on the bench behind her wrongly and as she placed her palm on where she though she would meet solid surface she only felt air. She had already leaned on that arm and now she fell backwards, off balance. He, however, acted quickly and turned to grab her before she fell completely. His strong arms pulled her back up to sit, and he looked at her worriedly. "You just are liable to accidents."

"I guess." she muttered, looking at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

"Hn." he simply said, looking down at her from amongst his lashes. White lashes. "I am not sure if I dare to let you go. You might fall again."

I am falling much faster in your arms. "No, don't let go." she pleaded, sitting there close to him, his arms wrapped around her. They were looking at each other. Kagome licked her lips in anticipation just when-

"Kagome!"

The young woman jerked to spin her head to look at the one who had spoken. She recognized that voice. "Hojo?"

There was a young man standing on their yard, staring at them two with his jaw hanging open from shock. But there was a… somewhat angry look on his face. "Kagome! Are you alright?" he marched closer, his eyes nailed on the white haired man who was more or less embracing Kagome.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, but he was staring back at the newcomer, and she could feel how his muscles had tensed. There was that cold look in his eyes again. "A friend of yours?" he asked her levelly.

"Don't misunderstand this!" she frantically whispered to him, glancing at the man who was regarding them with a level of agitation. Well, at least at Sesshoumaru.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him,

"I came to check on you." He answered, walking closer but staying a good way from them still. "Who is this?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "He is a friend." she then said to Hojo, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I can see." Hojo said coldly.

"Hojo, this isn't what it looks like-" Kagome started regretting her words as soon as they passed her lips. She could feel his arms loosen around her, and he did let her go.

"She fell." He said, drawing his hands back to himself.

"Oh, I am sure."

"Hojo!" Kagome shrieked, turning to glare angrily at the man. Sesshoumaru rose up to stand and Kagome let out a whimper, rising up to stand herself. This wasn't going the way it should have been. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked him, her voice uncertain.

He glanced at her, then stepped a little closer to say to only her; "It's time for me to leave. I will come back on Friday, if you want me to."

Kagome nodded meekly, frowning in a desperate manner. He pulled back, walking past her. As he passed the young man standing on the yard, he turned his head to look at him and Kagome could see Hojo shiver violently. Hojo stumbled a couple of steps to the side when he had passed him. There was a strange, horrified look on his face.

Kagome watched the white haired man leave, disappear into the great stairs. Kagome felt powerless and sat back down on the bench, defeated. She took the glass from the bench he had left there and piled it up with hers.

"Kagome, how are you?" Hojo asked, walking closer to her. He glanced back over his shoulder, seeming rather shaken.

The black haired woman glared at him quite openly, and that got the young man pause in his steps. "Kagome?"

"Why are you here, Hojo?" she asked him tiredly, not looking at him anymore.

"Well, you know… Kagome-chan-"

Do not Kagome-chan me! "Get to the point, Hojo." she said to him sternly, and he gulped.

"I just came to ask you if you were still exited about going to the circus-"

I was until you showed up, Kagome thought in her mind.

"-and if you would like to go out with me?" then he continued, muttering, "And what do you have to do with that man anyway?"

She looked up at him sharply, her mouth dropping open. "What?!" she shrieked. "You are going out with Eri, how can you ask me something like that?!"

Hojo looked quite innocent. "She asked me to the circus, that doesn't mean-"

"The hell it does!" Kagome was outraged. How could that stupid boy! "Do you have any idea of how Eri has been exited about finally going out with you?" she had fisted her hands into tight firsts. "I would never do something like that to her, nor will I ever go out with you. Now leave before I throw you out!"

Hojo took a couple of steps back, his face pale. "A- alright. I will leave."

Kagome watched him go, her teeth gritted together. She let out an angry huff, taking the glasses and going inside to the house. The headache she had totally forgotten when being in Sesshoumaru's company was returning ten fold. She pondered whether or not to call Eri and tell about Hojo, but then decided not to.

She threw herself on the couch, burying her face into her hands. Oh no… she could only hope Sesshoumaru had not made any quick conclusions about the situation.

She sighed, lowering her hand from her face. She could only hope.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"_I just came to ask you if you were still exited about going to the circus-"_

Sesshoumaru heard the words, and his mind blackened. She was going to go with that boy? Of course, why else... He must have been her boyfriend or something... Hn. How convenient.

Sesshoumaru continued descending the stairs, but he paused upon hearing her agitated voice.

He smirked.

Perhaps he should return to meet her after all.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	7. Restlessness

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! Cheers me up to read them, and also gives me some ideas for the story and makes me see it in a new light. Hope you enjoy, and also thanks to everybody who have been reading the story so far! *warm hugs to you all*

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She was restless. A whole day living in anticipation, she wondered of how she could ever make it. Yesterday had been enjoyable with him, he had been oddly relaxed in her company and his presence had made her feel somewhat safe, like she was something special…

But then Hojo had had to come and ruin everything.

Kagome fisted her manicured fingers into a tight fist, seething. She was probably scaring the customers but she did not really care right now. Why couldn't that boy understand she had no feelings for him? She had always thought of him as a friend, but he had always been looking for more in her. She had managed to set space between them once her school had ended. She had even gone as far as to say she had travelled off the city for the summer just to be alone from him.

Kagome knew that Eri had always had a crush on him. There were few times when she would not have been talking about the boy. It had broken Kagome's heart to watch the guy be after her and not Eri who always took it with a smile, saying it did not matter because she knew how Kagome really thought of him. But it had always been evident how Eri had been disappointed when Hojo would only have eyes for Kagome.

She could only hope yesterday had got him to think about it. Seeing her with Sesshoumaru might have shocked him into his senses for once, though she dared to doubt it. Hojo had a pretty thick skull, so to say. The reason she was restless was Sesshoumaru. He had seemed insulted and left, without her having the time to explain to him. She could only wish he had not-

"Kagome?"

She blinked, coming back down to Earth.

"Quit spacing off. It's really disturbing you know." Yura was looking at her sternly, hands on her hips.

Kagome sighed. Guess there was no helping it. "Fine, I'll try." she answered, rolling her eyes theatrically as if she was sacrificing something great.

"Is it that boyfriend of yours?" Yura asked her voice curious as she leaned in closer.

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked, frowning. "Oh, you mean Sesshoumaru? I thought we went through this already – he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yes, that… Sesshoumaru… guy…" Yura tasted the name on her tongue, not really liking how it sounded. She wrinkled her cute nose slightly. Perhaps she said it wrong? She shrugged, "You can say what ever you want about that boyfriend thing but I know what I know."

"Sure you do…" Kagome muttered, turning to look very serious as she continued; "I think I upset him yesterday." She stared in front of her, remembering before her eyes the events past. "This guy I know showed up when the situation was just," Kagome made a gesture of almost grasping something with her hands, "and then that guy ruined it and Sesshoumaru left."

"Kagome," Yura started sighing deep, "you either hurt his ego so that he left you forever, or then you hurt his ego and…" she paused, her brows knitting together, "You have another guy? I didn't know you were a two-timer!"

"It's nothing!" Kagome was quick to say, "Nothing at all! He is irritating at best." She shook her head, huffing. "He has always been after me but I couldn't care less for him in that sense."

Yura nodded in a sign of understanding. "And that Sesshoumaru guy just left without saying anything?" Yura asked tentatively, probing.

"He said he'd meet me tomorrow. But I'm not sure… I didn't get to explain Hojo to him." She worried her lower lip with her teeth, frowning in worry. "Now I fear he had it all wrong."

"He'll meet you." Yura said, sounding sure of what she believed.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at her co-worker. "He will?" She asked, getting her hopes up.

Yura then let out a breath, thinking about it again. "Well, if he doesn't then at least he's not worth your time."

"Aren't you helpful…" Kagome muttered sarcastically. "If he doesn't, then we no longer have that time together at all." She said darkly.

"True." Yura chirped up, contrasting the mood of the black haired woman. "But hey if he won't give you even a chance to explain then he isn't really interested in you."

"Don't say that." Kagome pleaded.

"Say what?"

"That he isn't interested. I think of that all the time! He's so… he's too good to be true, Yura."

Yura had a smirk on her full red lips now and she was leaning against the counter, eyes fixated on Kagome's. "How's he been to you?"

Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman.

"Tell me." Yura ordered, impatient to hear. "I know that he saved you from certain dead – ah, what a prince in shining armour – and then you dated a couple of times…"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Yeah, he…" she remembered and she laughed a little, the tension from between her shoulder blades easing off. Letting out a long sigh she ran her hand through her hair, dragging gently the tips of her well cared fingernails through her strands in a habit. "You're right. I should have more faith in him."

Yura looked at her for a little while with that smile on her lips and then she huffed very softly, sifting her gaze away in a gesture of letting the conversation end on the topic. "Sango is late again." she noted, looking to the street through the large wide windows on the opposite wall. Sunlight streamed in through them and outside people were walking by, dressed in their business suits. Now and then there would be someone who caught the attention for a couple of seconds more by differing from the mass, and every now and then someone would glance at the display windows they had set up and then continue their way.

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Where's Sango anyway?" It was midday and usually Sango was the one most persistent on the working times, setting a good example for them herself. But now she was late.

Yura gave her a look of mock surprise. "She's with that Miroku, of course."

"Who's where?"

They both turned, seeing the person in question standing there on the other side of the counter. She had a flushed look about her.

Kagome and Yura stared at her for a moment, and then they both started squealing, clapping their hands.

Sango looked embarrassed, looking around herself for any witnesses for her humiliation. "Okay, okay, just stop that." she hushed.

Kagome was smirking, "Sango!" she scolded playfully. "Just what have you been up to? Seemingly Miroku isn't that bad at all!"

Sango blushed bright red but then again she was smiling a smile she couldn't keep away. "Oh… He's my life." the woman breathed out collapsing upon the counter top, hiding her face into her hands.

Yura and Kagome looked amusedly at their boss. She was in love, how evident was that?

"So, you moving together soon? Getting engaged and having kids? Huh?" Yura teased, but when Sango lifted her head to look at them with a pale, serious expression they both shut up.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Oh, Sango… You've got something to explain." It was more like a statement than a question.

Sango fidgeted, looking like she was not really sure what to say. Finally she broke out in a sunny smile, "He asked me to marry him."

At this point Kagome and Yura were gaping at her silently.

"You're kidding us, right?" Yura sputtered, blinking her eyes a couple of times in shock.

Sango shook her head. "He did ask me, look, he even gave me a ring." Sango pulled a little black box form her purse. She opened it, and inside the velvet box was simple silver ring. It was beautiful.

"Oh my, Sango…" Kagome was speechless. "H-how..? When..?"

"You haven't even been seeing him for but a week…" Yura added, looking from between the ring and the woman. She took the box from Sango, examining the ring.

Sango smiled at her own thoughts - what ever they were, looking at the ring with a tender look in her eyes. "We have actually known for quite a while now. He always stopped by here and would talk to me, flirt with me. I always turned him down." she shook her head a little, laughing. "But this week with him… It totally changed my view of him. I have never met a man like him. I never even dreamed…"

"So are you engaged now?" Kagome asked, awed into silence.

Sango took the box back from Yura, putting it back into her bag. "No. I told him there was no marrying him right off." She smiled at them widely. "We are testing first, dating for now. Seeing how it goes. If everything would go well, then…" she shrugged her shoulders, smirking. "You'll be the first ones to get the pretty white invitations, I promise."

Kagome went to hug her best friend. "I am so happy for you." she whispered to her, squeezing the woman for all she was worth while laughing softly.

"Thanks, Kags." Sango hugged her back tight. "It's thanks to you that we are together now. Thanks for giving me a push into the right direction." She pulled back, looking at her friend, "What about you then? How are things with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's expression turned blue.

Sango clicked her tongue, "Oh my, tell me."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Somehow Sango had agreed with Yura – they both told her she needn't to worry, that he'd come around. Kagome rubbed her temples. What she wouldn't give for his phone number right now…

Miroku had sent his Sango a bouquet of red roses and needless to say, the woman was in her own happy thoughts for the rest of the day. It was somehow almost sad to watch the things develop between the two. It was like they were meant to be together once they gave into it and it made Kagome think about how right it was and to wonder if it would ever happen to her. All Kagome's own silly worries seemed so vain when she was confronted with something like this. But Sango truly deserved to happy, deserved a good man by her side. And Miroku was a good man for Sango. Kagome wouldn't have been happier for her.

Knowing she only had an hour at work and returning back home to her thoughts didn't seem a like a good option, so she called her friends and asked them to do some shopping with her. She hadn't spent so much time with them recently and she felt a little bad about it.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Oh, look at this! It's so pretty."

The four young women stopped by a dress, all inspecting it.

"Sure is pretty, just feel this fabric, it's splendid." Yuka murmured, feeling the sleek fabric between her fingers.

"It's too revealing to my tastes." Ayumi muttered, turning to look for other clothes with her eyes.

"It's a little too small for me…" Eri sighed, looking at the dress mournfully.

"And a little too pricey for me." Kagome said, checking the price tag, letting it slip from her grasp as soon as she had comprehended the numbers. And besides she didn't really have any need for such a dress. She already had a couple.

They all four sighed out loud, moving on to checking out other clothes. Yuka stayed by the dress, inspecting it critically. In other words; trying to come up with reasons why she should buy it. Judging from the look on her face she was inventing a lot of them.

"So we're still going to the circus the day after tomorrow?" Ayumi asked, going through a stack of blouses.

"Yeah"

"Sure."

"I'm still in."

There was a little silence as they all were focused on searching. Kagome glanced up at Eri who was looking like she was not finding anything that pleased her, her lips pulled to a tight line. "You're still going with Hojo?" Kagome asked her tentatively, lowering her eyes back to the clothes at her hands.

The girl tensed and jerked her head up to look at Kagome. Then her expression softened. "Yes, I am."

"That's good." Kagome said. She frowned at the garment that had caught her eyes, and then moved on. She had a bad feeling she wasn't going to find anything special to wear on this shopping occasion.

"Kagome, here's something for you." Ayumi called for her and she went to look. Kagome took one glance at the blouse and then shook her head. Ayumi smiled and put it back.

Kagome nibbled her lip, glancing at her watch. Yuka noticed that. "Are you in a hurry?"

The black haired woman looked up at her friend, "Ah, no…"

"Anxious?" Ayumi asked, smiling like she knew something.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Sesshoumaru said he'd see me tomorrow and I just…" She sighed, thinking about it. "I can't wait to see him, actually. There's something I need to tell him, I think he really got it all wrong when we met yesterday…"

"You met?" Eri put in, sounding curious.

"He just appeared." Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. "He kind of got me drunk the other evening and-"

"Now I'm starting to not like him." Ayumi sang, raising her hands to the air before her.

"It was not like that." Kagome shared some bits of what had happened with them. Careful to leave out the part where Hojo came in. She didn't want to upset Eri now. The girl had proved to be a little sensitive on the matter in the past.

Yuka was looking at her with wide eyes, gaping when Kagome got to the end. "Just what have you been up with him anyway?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

They had gone to grab something light to eat and rest their feet a little before continuing their shopping. Eventually they found new shoes for Kagome, a yellow headband for Eri and Ayumi ended up buying a book for her studies while Yuka brought some new make-up.

Walking back home, Kagome felt less uneasy than she had in the morning. She had had time to think over the matters and had decided she'd wait for him to appear tomorrow, and if he didn't… well, then there was really nothing that she could do about it. If he truly was as cowardice as to run off just like that then so be it.

Her family had returned in the morning and Kagome was glad she did not have to return to an empty house. That freaked her out more than anything.

When she was leaving her shoes on the front hall their cat Buyo came to greet her. It pressed itself against her legs, purring. Kagome picked the old cat up. "Aren't you happy today?" she murmured to it, smiling. The end of the cats tail started twitching around in an impatient sign and Kagome let the cat back down on its paws. The cat sat down, looking up at her with its cat eyes. The black slits of pupils were fixated on her, staring at her. Then the cat meowed as if Kagome was taking too much time.

"Mama?" she called, hearing her in the kitchen. "Have you feed Buyo?"

"No. You may." The older woman answered, and Kagome heard the sound of dishes scraping against each other. The sound was so homey.

"Is Souta home?"

"He's playing his video games."

Kagome walked past the living room and saw her brother sitting on the floor with some boy who seemed to be a friend of his. Their eyes were fixated on the flashing screen, undisturbed by her. Kagome's eyes lingered on Souta as she walked past the room. He had matured over the years.

She climbed upstairs and left her bag and the new shoes there, coming back downstairs. She fed Buyo, watching as it ate. Once it was done, it crept over to her and lay down on the floor upon her legs, proceeding to sleep there. Kagome petted the cat, which closed its eyes, stretching its paws so that the sharp little claws came visible. Then the cat went totally limp, the only visible sign of it still being alive the constant rising of its chest and the warmness that radiated from its being onto Kagome.

Kagome was content to sit there for some time, not wishing to disturb the sleeping cat. Her gaze became blurry and she sank deep into her mind as if she was meditating.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The city lights were everywhere in his vision. Flashing signs caught his attention now and then, but he was not really giving them any mind. His mind was on the beautiful black haired woman that had plagued his thoughts constantly the whole day.

He sipped his drink from the thick crystal glass held loosely but surely in his grasp. He backed away from the wide window, returning to his desk. He set the empty glass down on the dark wooden surface, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He was becoming bored. It was in the middle of the night now, and drinking did nothing but exited his imagination. He wondered where Kagome was now, what she was doing…

He huffed at his thoughts, rubbing his temple with his clawed hand. She was probably at home, sleeping. Getting some rest like he should too. But he was not sleepy, tired. No…

The meetings had kept him busy during the day. Luckily they had gotten a deal; otherwise he would have been on a very dark mood by now and the day would have turned out to have been totally wasted. If it had not been for the high magnitude of the meeting that required his presence, he would have taken off to see the woman that the memories of had not left his thoughts. Damn her.

Frowning he pulled out his cell from his grey pinstriped suit pant's pocket, glaring at the device. He even had no interested in sharing his bed with any of the women he had seen gazing after him when he passed by. Not even the attractive self conscious women that had more than once given him their numbers, urging him to call them when ever he wished to, did appeal to him now.

No one did but her.

A furrow appeared between his eyebrows. She had bewitched him. He found her very appealing. The fact in itself was disrupting. Had he known helping a stranger on the street would prove out to lead to something like this, to drag him into this, he would have… His train of thought stopped, the furrow disappearing. There was no sense in going over the matter, what was done was done and it was better for the woman to live rather than... what ever would have happened to her.

He stared at the city lights from through the window on the skyscraper. The corner of his lips turned to a little smirk as he wondered what he could possibly do this night, and since he had nothing better to do…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

His hands were all over her.

Kagome breathed hard, her head lolling from side to side. She moaned out loud, arching her back, her hands dragging along the sheets.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered out loud in her sleep, shivering.

The images inside her head started to darken, fade away. No, she thought frantically. Don't go! But he was fading away, and she felt the reality return to her. She could hear the ticking of her clock on the nightstand. She frowned, disappointed. She had woken up.

She let out a breath, stretching herself on the mattress. Her skin felt cold. She slowly opened one eye, fearing for her dream to leave her totally if she would wake up too much. She saw her curtains flap around and her eyes shot open. For a fleeting moment she thought she had seen someone, but then her eyes told her that it were truly just the curtains there. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Why was the window open? She could swear she had closed it - it could no way be open… She slowly slid her legs over the edge of the bed, and rose to stand. She shook her head as if to drive away her fear, telling herself she was silly.

Kagome closed the window, looking at the yard. There was nothing out of ordinary. The Goshinboku braches swayed in the wind, casting moving shadows in the moonlight. Her eyes darted from shadow to shadow, at the well's shed and the shrine on the other end of the yard. No one.

She took a step back, walking over to her bed and sitting on it with her arms pulled around herself. She laid back down, listening to the night.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	8. Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: sorry it took so long.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The doorbell rang and she went to open the door. She hardly had any time to realise who it was before she found herself pinned against a wall, golden eyes gazing down into hers with burning intensity.

"Hello." she spoke testing, not even daring to blink. He stared down at her, his eyes sifting to her lips. She could feel herself blushing. His eyes slowly dragged back to her eyes, and he leaned in past her widened eyes to murmur his good morning just by her ear.

The black haired woman could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, his hot breath heating her skin. He pulled back, his eyes bright and clear. He was smirking.

'Ain't you on a good mood today?' Kagome thought. She tested his attention by biting her teeth down on her lower lip, biting to it lightly and then letting it slip free from between her white teeth, the soft lip returning to its shape, slightly abused. She smiled widely, her eyes twinkling as she stared back at him, "Good morning."

His eyes sifted to hers. "How was your day?" he asked on his low voice, leaning in his arms on either side of her on the wall keeping her on place as he gazed deep into her eyes. "You had fun with that boyfriend of yours?"

Kagome's heart froze into her chest and she choked on her breath. "H-he's not!"

He raised his eyebrow at her, his expression suddenly rather accusing in its sudden coldness and seriousness.

Kagome huffed, looking at him like he could not believe him. "I have never dated him. He dates my friend. I have no feelings for him what so ever." her words were biting and she ground them out. She crossed her arms over her chest in emphasis of her words.

He tilted his head to the side, "I overhead that part."

She looked at him incredulously. "You what?" She raised her eyebrows, "then why are you even asking me?"

He smirked again. "I just wanted to hear that from your pretty lips."

She refused to be swoon over by that comment. "Aha." she said, bending her knees so that she could escape from his trap. She then turned her back to him, walking over to the kitchen.

His eyes followed her rear as it bounced enticingly with every step she took, her long black hair cascading down her back, ruffled from her sleep.

She stopped at the doorframe, turning to look back at him over her shoulder, her eyes looking him from head to toe, "close the door as you come in." she said to him before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru closed the front door, his eyes never leaving the spot where she had disappeared.

Kagome sat on the working level table by the sink, before a window, holding a steaming warm cup of tea between her hands. It seemed she had just woken up, although it was almost middle day already. The rays of the sun cascaded on her, warming her skin, making her glow in the light.

She was still wearing a rosy coloured nightgown, its hem barely reaching her mid thigh, only thin straps keeping the cloth from slipping from her. She had crossed her feet at the ankles, her smooth legs drawing his eyes on them as he looked at her.

Kagome stared over at him as he stood there on the other side of the room, looking back at her. His eyes eventually wandered to meet her gaze. She was mesmerized.

"Our last day, huh?" she asked silently when she found her voice again.

"So it would seem." he answered, his voice totally calm, yet his expression was wondering, like there was something he was thinking about. Perhaps worried?

She peeked up at him from underneath her lashes and smiled. "Well, then we better make it worth while."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome descended the stairs, dressed up in tight dark jeans and a white shirt with semi-long sleeves, a light black jacket worn over it. On one hand she her purse and on other her cell phone. She had brushed her hair, tied the upper layer of it loosely to the back of her head and away from her face. She looked rather enticing as she smiled at him with her eyes, her rosy lips twisted to an involuntary grin.

He raised his eyebrow, "excited?"

She shrugged, looking into his eyes with her chocolate brown ones, "How couldn't I be?" she answered. "I have big expectations." she then said jokingly, walking past him and towards the door.

He followed right after her, opening the door for her. "Big expectations? That sounds like you are going to feed me to the lions after all."

"Hmn." she just mumbled, turning to lock the door.

He offered her his arm and together they walked out of the yard. As she stepped out of the yard, Kagome glanced back at the Goshinboku and said goodbye.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Oh, that was so nice." Kagome breathed when they got out of the dark room of the movie theatre. The screen was still playing the ending credits of the action movie. She was a sucker for good action movies, she just couldn't help it. Her spirits were lifted and she felt herself to be rather daring after having put her soul to the characters.

And the best part had been that Sesshoumaru had been there, sitting by her. She had somewhere during the film leaned to rest herself against his side, her hand seeking his for reassurance that he was still there when her eyes were not on him. His warm skin felt good on her colder one, and his gentle playing with her fingers had relaxed her some.

They were holding hands when they stepped out.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome whirled around the room, holding a glass of wine on her hand. She looked at the paintings with the golden frames, at the chandelier that glittered in the dim light. Kagome sipped the deep red drink, grimacing at the taste a little. She wasn't really a wine person. Sighing she glanced out at the night. It was starting to be rather late. But she did not really want to leave…

She had had so much fun with Sesshoumaru today. He was really considerate, and the way he looked at her made shivers run down her spine. She was starting to think she had fallen for him.

Sighing again she went to lower the glass on the table. They had been eating again at his restaurant. He had gone somewhere and left her on the second floor, in the ballroom that was familiar to her.

Kagome whirled around again, closing her eyes for a moment.

After a while she heard footsteps and the closing of a door. She peeked at the person and then smiled. She outstretched her hand towards him. "Dance with me."

She opened her eyes fully and waited for him to walk over to her. He looked at her questioningly but then took her hand, pulling her closer. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, the other one on his hand, and felt his other hand place itself on the small of her back.

"We do not have music." he remarked, but she just shook her head.

"Imagine there is." she urged him, feeling a little silly but not letting it bother her in the slightest.

He started to move, waltz. He led her well and she felt content on letting herself relax, go with him. It was easy to dance with him, on his sure arms. Kagome could feel his breathing by her head, now and then tickling her. This close she could smell his scent, it was sweet and masculine, overpowering her, filling her head and making her feel nicely dizzy. She smiled a little wider.

She saw him glance at her curiously, his eyes stopping to analyse her smile. She let her eyes pass his.

"You dance well." she commented, and he whirled her around. She laughed. He put her down on her feet again and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Staring deep into his golden orbs she leaned in, touching her lips to his. Kagome pulled ever so slowly back and licked her lips, her expression turning into a smirk.

He huffed at her and with his expression turning a little more serious leaned in to kiss her properly.

Kagome sighed in the kiss, closing her eyes.

She felt him pick her up again, and she did not protest. His steps did not sway her and his arms surely kept her from falling. She felt content continuing kissing him, and did not open her eyes until she heard a door open. He had taken her to a bedroom. There was a large comfortable looking bed on the middle.

Sesshoumaru carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the mattress. She kept looking into his eyes as if in a trance. He leaned down over her but instead of going for her lips he leaned past to her neck. Kagome drew in a breath, her lips opening and her heartbeat starting to race. Kagome felt her neck muscles relax, and her head lolled to the side ever so slightly. She lifted her hands up to his head, fingers creeping into his hair and against his scalp.

He moved back to her mouth and she fished his lower lips between her teeth, biting down on it, licking the sensitive skin with the tip of her tongue enticingly. He groaned and slid his tongue inside her mouth from between her parted lips. Kagome answered to the kiss now and his hand travelled down her thigh, his touch feeling so very good on her skin. The tight jeans were almost like nothing in between their skins.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru…" she moaned, kissing him with fervour. He groaned into the kiss, deepening it. His tongue battled hers and he pulled her up from the bed and against himself. She wrapped her long legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto his shoulders as he demanded dominance over her. Once gained, he moved down her jaw line to, over her chin and down her neck to the joint of her shoulder and neck. His teeth scraped against her skin, his teeth biting to her skin, sinking easily to the soft skin.

She tried to muffle her scream, her swollen lips parting into a silent scream, breathing heavily, gasping for air. She tightened her hold on him and snuggled in even closer than before, arching against him.

Her lips were brushing against his skin on his cheek, on his neck. Her eyelids were hooded and she was breathing erratically.

"Kagome…" he called her name with a strained voice between the kisses he laid on her skin and it got her eyes open in wonder. It felt incredible to hear him say her name. The pleasurable feeling that rushed through her as his voice made her breathing rate increase and she closed her eyes again.

Her hands were now tugging at his clothes, roaming his upper body while one of his hands was supporting her on the small of her back and the other hand held her hips in its grasp.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed out, arching her back. She inched herself closer to his body, plastering them two bodies together. Her hands moved to caress his body, and then to hold onto his shoulders. He moved down on her jaw and over her skin to her throat and down to her decoltee. His tongue darted out to lick her skin as he pulled downwards.

"At this rate," she panted, "you gonna make me come."

"That would be the plan." he answered back, his voice raspy and heavy with need.

She moaned out loud, arching against him, her head lolling from side to side. She felt the familiar tightening feeling coiling in her belly. But this time it was stronger and even intensified as she heard him talk dirty;

"Come for me." he whispered, burying his face down between her breasts.

She let out a broken gasp, her mouth opened in silent scream of pleasure. She shook all over, her world blackening in her eyes and for a moment she was lost into nothingness with her pleasure.

She was lost to time. She opened her eyes, becoming aware of everything as fast as she had lost her awareness just seconds ago. She was still sitting on his lap, and his nose poked against her skin in the valley of her breasts. "You're such a bad boy…" she mumbled, breathing heavily.

She felt him smirk against her skin, and she shivered. His cheek brushed against the top of her breast as he raised his head up, making her hold her breath.

"I am not over with you yet." he whispered by her ear.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	9. Circus

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The sound of someone's breathing woke her up. She languidly blinked her eyes open, licking her dry lips, wondering where she was. A quick look to her left brought her back to yesterday with a slight shock that then faded away.

She looked at the man sleeping next to her, becoming aware of the arm draped around her hips. He was breathing calmly, his eyes closed. Kagome's lips parted in awe as she studied his features. Her eyes travelled along his skin and it felt like she was really seeing him for the first time.

Sighing deep she turned her head back, looking at the ceiling. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes, blinking them a couple of times. Her muscles felt tired and her body was so relaxed and content that she would have probably stayed there the whole time without moving, but her mind was starting to woke up now.

Glancing around the splendid room she wondered how long she had slept. Some light was trying to peek into the room from between the closed curtains. It was clear the room had not been used in a long time. It was such a shame, it was a beautiful place.

A slight movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. He was waking up.

Kagome waited as he opened as his eyes and recognized her.

"Good morning sunshine." he spoke, his voice raspy from his sleep, and leaned down to lay a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, and he pulled slightly away to look at her. "A shower?" he asked.

"Together?" she asked. Suddenly she was not feeling as bold as yesterday.

But he did not leave any room to panic. "Come, or will I have to persuade you?" he growled, picking her up against his chest, standing up and starting to walk towards the bathroom.

She yelped, her eyes wide, and he just laughed with good humour.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A couple of hours later they were in the ball room, dressed up and eating breakfast. Kagome was buttering toast and Sesshoumaru was reading a newspaper. The black haired woman couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. All he would need would be glasses and a black top hat to perfect the image.

He raised his eyes up to hers unexpectedly then, catching her staring once again. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes, biting into the toast, starting to munch it busily.

He sipped his coffee, eyes turning back to the newspaper. He turned a page.

Then something familiar froze her. A sound, and in another second she realised it to be her cell phone. She lowered her toast back on a plate, brushing her hands on a napkin. Her eyes were searching for her handbag under her chair and once found she started to rummage through it. If this was a cartoon, she would be sweating. Seconds flew by as she desperately tried to reach the phone. Where was the damn thing? The ring tone went on and on and Kagome frowned, opening a side pocket of the bag. There it was.

She let out a deep breath, barely looking at who was calling. She just opened the shell model phone and put it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, it's me, Yuka." She recognized the voice.

"Oh, good think I reached you. Listen, I am loosing it with Eri here, seriously."

"Uhmn?" Kagome wondered, lifting her eyes to exchange glances with Sesshoumaru. She heard a scream from the background, and Yuka yelled to them, "be quiet, I am trying to talk to Kagome here."

"Kagome?" Kagome heard Eri's voice from the background and heard the phone being yanked from its owner. "Kagome, you must help me!" Eri spoke.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What now?" se picked up the toast and continued eating as she listened to her nervous friend.

"I don't know what to wear!" Eri whined.

Kagome felt an urge to chuckle. Ah, how usual. "But I thought you already had the perfect outfit."

"I thought so too but now I really only want to wear something blue." Eri mused, calming down a little, starting to sound hopeful. Kagome could give a decent guess of what was to come next. "Kagome… You have that pretty blue dress, could I borrow it?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru again. He did not seem bothered by her call but she knew it was a little rude, although it wasn't she who had called. Loud words seemed so out of place in their get away breakfast in the beautiful room. "Ah, you know what Eri?" Kagome spoke. "Just borrow it. Mom should be at home, so she'll give it to you if you ask."

"What? You're not home?"

"Nope." Kagome answered, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"But you are still coming to the circus, right? You cannot fail us there!"

"Gosh, I know, I know…" Kagome muttered. "I will not be late."

"Oh, good." Eri spoke, believing her friend. But then curiosity killed the cat. "Kagome, where are you at?"

"I am not telling you." the black haired woman answered. "And actually I need to go now so… See ya later!"

Yuka had grapped the phone back. "Kagome, are you at that man's-"

"Bye!" Kagome cut them off, snapping the phone shut. She put the power off of the device and dropped it back to her purse.

"A friend of yours." it was more like a statement, to which Kagome answered with a nod and a humming sound, drinking the rest of her tea.

He folded the newspaper, laying it on the table, turning to look at her. "I will have my driver drive you back home. There is somewhere I must be at."

"Oh…" Kagome said, feeling a jab on her chest. It felt worse than she would have imagined. "W-will I see you again?" she asked him, rising her faltering eyes back to his uncertainly.

"Sooner than you would think." he answered to her, rising up, walking over to her. "And do you really think I would let you slip from my fingers once I got you?" he asked her with his low voice that sent pleasurable shivers running down her spine. His golden eyes bored down into hers with a wicked look. She shook her head, her lips turning to a little smile unintentionally.

"Good girl." He offered her his hand to help her up.

He escorted her outside, the black car of his pulling to the entrance. Kagome turned to say goodbye to him, but he surprised her by snatching her into his arms, giving her a kiss of a lifetime.

When he pulled back she was speechless.

He walked her over to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and turned to look at him. He leaned in to give her one more chaste kiss before stepping back and closing the door. The car pulled off, leaving him a figure standing in the distance that then disappeared altogether.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome opened the door to her home, almost stumbling into Buyo as the cat pushed past her and out of the door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome took off her shoes and turned to look towards the sound. "Yeah?"

"Eri stopped by and asked to borrow your dress."

"Well did you lend it to her?"

"Yes, should I have? She said you had promised." Mama Higurashi yelled from the living room.

"I did, she needs it for a date." Kagome yelled back, starting for the stairs upstairs.

"Are you going to the circus today?" Mama asked her as she passed by.

Kagome stopped briefly. "I am."

Her mother gave her a once over. "There is food in the kitchen if you missed breakfast."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. "Yeah, well I ate on the way." This was not what she was going to talk about with her mother. She was not going to tell her where she had been last night.

Mama Higurashi nodded silently, not probing the matter further.

Kagome quickly escaped to her room. She seriously needed to get an apartment of her own.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was dressed up, ready to go. She had kept her word to Sesshoumaru and had not found out about the stuff she was going to see. She had never been to a circus before and she was starting to get excited. She had never really wanted to actually go for herself, watching it from TV had been more than enough.

Around four o'clock Ayame, Yuka, Eri and her date arrived at her door. Hojo was looking slightly embarrassed even, and he was not meeting her gaze. She let the young man be.

Kagome sat on the backseat of the car next to Yuka, who kept giving her meaningful glances. Kagome just shook her head, making a gesture of silence by raising her index finger over her lips, but Yuka was all too curious.

"You think?" Yuka asked Ayame, who was sitting on the girls other side. Ayame shrugged her shoulders, looking innocent.

Eri was on the front with Hojo who was driving. Kagome feared he would drive off the road, he looked so nervous. Eri did not seem to notice anything; she was on a high, having only eyes for the guy next to her.

"Kagome?" Yuka asked, making Kagome return her attention to her. Yuka looked at her in the eyes for a moment.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at her friend, looking back at her with narrowed eyes. 'I'm not telling you' she mouthed to her friend.

Yuka broke out in a grin, leaning closer. "It shows on your face."

Kagome felt a cold wave of horror wash over her. Her expression must have been something to see.

The obvious distress on her friends face made Yuka grin harder, and it soon caught to Ayame too.

When Eri snapped out of her little world to turn to say something to them on the backseat, she was momentarily confused. "What?" she asked, looking left out.

"Nothing." all of the three answered in a choir.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was sitting on her seat in a roofed football stadium transformed in a circus. The show was starting and the stadium was filled with rustle and silent talking. The show was sold out. Somebody laughed here and there and all were excitedly waiting for the show to start.

Kagome took a deep calming breath as her eyes wandered around herself. She cursed her luck, for Hojo was sitting next to her. The guy was luckily though turned to Eri, who was sitting next to him. Ayame and Yuka were sitting on the other side of Eri so Kagome was kinda isolated.

Then the lights started to dim, and everyone quieted down. The show was about to start.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was amazed. She had never thought circus could be this entertaining. She was so wrapped up watching the acts and crazy stunts they did she would have hardly noticed if a lion walked past her.

The trapeze group performed an unbelievable show full of dangerous close to falling stunts, and Kagome was gripping knuckles white to the edge of her seat all the time. When they left the stage she peeled her hands off the seat and folded them on her lap, grossing her fingers. What was to come next?

Then all the lights dimmed and concentrated on a spot on the field, somebody walking up to the centre of the stage.

Kagome's eyes widened. That hair… that body language…

Her hands flew to cover her mouth, or else she would have screamed. What the hell was he doing there!?

With wide eyes she watched him walk to the centre of the stage, and stop. He was wearing black taffeta pants, nothing covering his upper body, his long hair flowing free. Kagome could hear some exclamations of adoration from somewhere the audience.

He had a green whip on his hand, which he straightened up with a crack. He then started his number. He handled whips, first one, then soon two and more. More performers came to the stage, joining him with their acts, together making a colourful show.

Kagome hardly let her eyes wander to take a look at what the other performers did. Her eyes were glued on him.

He seemed to be searching for something with his gaze. Searching for her. She saw his gaze pass over her and then come to a sudden stop and return back, finding her and nailing onto her. Kagome felt her heart thumb in her chest, the sound of it echoing in her head as the music echoed in her ears. All she saw was him.

When they left the stage Kagome had very hard time staying on her seat.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When the show was over, Kagome jolted up from her seat. She just took off, almost running to where she could get out. A mass of people blocked her way. After some excruciating ten minutes she was finally outside.

Her eyes were looking for a sign of him. She walked around like a lost puppy until she heard someone call her name. She tensed, turning to search the person from the crowd with her gaze. "Miroku?"

Then she saw him, the black haired man with a camera making his way over to her. "Hey, I thought Sango told me you'd be here, Kagome-san." He smiled at her warmly, and she gave him a timid smile back.

"You're working?" she asked, pointing at the camera. He was a reporter for a local newspaper.

"Ah, yes." he confirmed. "I just returned from the press conference backstage…"

Kagome frowned. "Backstage?" then it occurred to her. "Could you take me there? You don't need to get me in, just somewhere close."

Miroku was helpful. He led her to the entrance where there were some cameramen still, writing down things for their articles.

Kagome felt her heart sink. What was she even doing? Trying to like sneak in to meet this one man who had been performing with almost a couple of hundred other people? Kagome worried her lower lip, nibbling it with her teeth, nervous.

Miroku glanced at her. "Are you alright, Kagome-san?"

"Hmn…" The woman answered, not even looking at the man. "I am fine..."

She heard him clear his throat, and that made her turn to look at him and sigh. "Sorry, I am just… There is someone I need to meet and-"

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome froze, her head jerking up to the direction of the one who had spoken.

"Kagome Higurashi?" It was one of the guards at the doors. He was looking at them, seemingly not knowing it was her.

Kagome raised her hand, walking up closer. "That's me."

He looked at her critically, listening to something from a device by his ear and then he nodded, opening the door for her.

Kagome gave Miroku one confused look before stepping in, the guard coming after her to guide her somewhere. She was taken some way inside, then left to wait in a corridor. There were some busy backstage people running around, and Kagome tried to stay off their way as much as possible.

"Found you."

Kagome whirled around, coming almost face to face with a tall white haired man. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise. "I have been looking all over for you."

"As have I." He looked at her in the eyes warmly, something passing between them that the others had no idea of. They stared at each other in the eyes, everything and everyone else around them disappearing.

"You were great." Kagome then managed to say. "I didn't know you were in the circus?"

"Surprise." he said, a wry smile touching his lips. "I do this for a change, it was a bet initially."

"Oh." Kagome mouthed. Her mind was wandering. It was not really possible to be talking with him of much anything after what happened last night, not to mention after what she had just watched him do. She was out of words.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her. It was no tender kiss.

Kagome placed one hand hesitatingly against his cheek, closing her eyes. His tongue battled hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine, making her shiver all over.

Almost all too soon he pulled back. He looked at her with a look in his eyes that got her to blush.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked him, almost pleading. Her eyes were turning sad. She was not feeling like letting him leave.

"Yes, I do." he answered her. There was some regret in his serious voice. "My plane will leave in an hour for I need to be in a meeting the first thing tomorrow morning, and the rehearsals for the show continue as soon as they have the gear flown to America." He explained her, his hands on her hips.

Kagome's lips pulled to a tighter line. She could understand that, she could understand why he had to leave but a part of her was too stubborn to acknowledge the facts. "I guess…" she sighed, falling out of words again, "It was…" she frowned, "I can't really say fun knowing you, because it was so much more…"

He lifted her chin up with his finger to make her look at him. "This isn't the last you have seen of me." he promised, kissing her again.

Kagome was starting to turn desperate. She wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing with fierce abandon. He pressed her back against the corridor wall, kissing her like it was the last day alive for them.

Then somebody with notes and awful lot of electronic devises and headphones with a speaker came to take him away. The person looked busy, and was glaring at Kagome for keeping Sesshoumaru.

"I'll call you." he whispered to her, slipping something white into her hand. A business card.

Kagome smiled, but she was not sure of how the smile turned out. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." she said, feeling her eyes tear up. She quickly turned him her back, walking off the same way she had arrived, almost getting lost again. She was shaking with sobs once she got outside. Why? Why did life have to be like this?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The end… Of the first part.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: So here it was people, the first part. Originally this was supposed to be a five chapter story and the only things I absolutely wanted in this was the car accident scene in the first chapter and Sesshoumaru wearing black taffeta pants (just had to have in him those :D ). I decided to make a second part to this story as it has become so popular and I got inspirited, and I want to make it kind of separate from this "original idea". Ha, and some readers would probably come over and strangle me if I didn't continue after leaving things unfinished like this :)

Any ideas of what absolutely should be in the next part are welcome:)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

So stay tuned for A Stranger II!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
